


Where in the world is the missing Ennoshita?

by sweetkakes32



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Training Camp, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkakes32/pseuds/sweetkakes32
Summary: The Karasuno Volleyball club has been invited with several other Volleyball clubs to a two week training camp at the beach. Hormones run wild causing confusion, lust, and jealousy. Unrequited love causes one Karasuno member to disappear. Was it intentional or accidental?. Will this person be found by the end of the two week period? And when two more people disappear during a typhoon fear and panic spreads through the teams. Will these three be found in time?





	1. Arrival at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if my writing does not make sense. This is my first attempt at writing fiction. I know my dialogue needs work!  
> *I have rewritten this chapter*

Day 1 of Beach Training Camp-

Everyone on the Nekoma team was excited for a beach training camp. They were expecting their free time would be spent playing in the water, chasing waves or girls--that is, depending on the person , and just having a great time with their friends from the other schools. Kenma, being Kenma was not exactly looking forward to working harder than he usually did. He assumed that playing volleyball or any physical activity that involved sand was several degrees more difficult than playing on a gym floor. While he did enjoy being on Nekoma he was not looking forward to the next two weeks of intensive training. This was probably why he was grumpier than usual. But, when he heard the joyful voice of his friend he couldn't help but perk up.

“Kenma!” came the high-pitched voice of Hinta Shoyo. Kenma stopped what he was doing to wait for the short middle blocker to catch up to him. It didn't take long for while he had short legs Shouyou was fast even when he was skipping.

“I am super excited!” Hinata jumped into Kenma's side in greeting. “We are going to have soooooo much fun!” Hinata continued to talk to his friend about his expectations of the trip while Kenma played with is phone. The rest of Nekoma could be heard laughing, they were a happy team.

The Karasuno team watched their ball of sunshine chatter with Kenma and the rest of the Nekoma team. “I bet you guys a nikuman for a week that Hinata will be friends with at least one person from all the schools here at the camp by the end of the second day.” Suga said. Daichi and Asahi looked at each other, “No way that’s a sucker bet” they said in unison. Everyone laughed. Even Suga however, was a little put out; he wouldn’t mind free food. The team started to veer off from the teams from Tokyo and Hinata oblivious would be left behind if no one fetched him.

"Who wan'ts to corral Hinata?"

Before anyone could groan Yachi piped up. "I'll go get him!"

“Wai-” Kageyama started to say but, he was too late as Yachi was already out of hearing distance. Damn she’s fast he thought as he watched her blend into the crowd. He wished he could be more forward in expressing his desires to be with Hinata.

Yachi, was shy being around so many new people but, having been to several training camps and starting to get used to overly tall high school boys. She felt like she was gaining some social confidence although she did still have a wild imagination. For example, she had imagined on the bus ride over that a possible tsunami formed off the coast of Japan and headed straight for the Izu Peninsula where their training camp was being held. Chaos ruled as debris, rain, and wind tore through the buildings leaving them stranded trying to survive on no electricity, running water--for toilets--and nothing but canned SPAM and anchovies for food. Her imagination could also be funny because she could recall that she imagined overly tall, buff, and stern boys running around screaming like little girls. She was so entertained by her natural disaster that she hadn’t watched where she was going and bumped into the Neokma ace Kuroo Tetsuro.

Kuroo felt a slight impact not knowing what to expect he looked down in annoyance and found a cute baby bird from the Karasuno management. He would never admit to anyone, not even Kenma that he found the little blonde to be very attractive or that he happened to have a wet dream or two about her since their last training camp.

“Hey you alright?” His heart starts to pound in his chest from nervous excitement.

Yachi was holding her nose the back of the Nekoma player was hard as a rock! “Y-yes! I am so sorry!”

“No, it’s okay. I hardly felt anything.” Kuroo replied.

Yachi kept stammering an apology. Kuoro so badly wanted to touch her but, her started to feel uncomfortable for her as his teammates had stopped walking and were staring at them.

“Hey, Chibi-chan help me out!” Kuroo shouted over his shoulder.

Kenma and Hinata where several feet in front of Kuroo and therefore, did not notice the awkward situation. But, when Hinata heard his name and saw Yachi he immediately turned around and went to her side like a little puppy dog.

“What’s up, Yachi?”

“I-I c-came to get you Hinata. The team's dorm is this way.” She pointed to the left side of the campus. The schools in the same prefecture were sharing a dorm and the Tokyo schools were on the opposite side of the communal area from theirs.

“Oh! Sorry.” Hinta said his good byes to the Nekoma team and Kenma and started walking towards the left of the campus with the flustered Yachi.

Yachi struggled with not looking back at the Nekoma team especially the tall boy that she ran into. He had a nice smile and funny bed hair that made him attractive or at least that’s what she got from the quick peak she took earlier.

The Nekoma team continued walking with the other Tokyo teams which included Fukurodani and Ubagawa. Kuoro couldn’t help but look behind him once more at the little wet dream. It wasn’t surprising, to him, that his hormones took control during sleep as didn’t have time to contemplate girls and sex during his hectic day of school and volleyball. However, that changed for Kuoro back at the beginning of summer when he first saw the newest member of the Karasuno team management. He had immediately thought she was cute in a small baby bird kind of way. But, he and the rest of the teams watched her dramatic and clumsy antics the first two days. She was very entertaining. However, he unintentionally came across her during an early morning during the camp and she literally stunned him with her morning smile. Yachi must have just woken up when he ran into her for her eyes were still puffy and slightly closed. Her hair was not in it’s usually side pony tail and she was in short shorts and a shirt with stars on it. Who knew the very cute little crow could be so erotic? Since then he’s woken up several times to his briefs covered in cum and a recollection of a dream where Yachi’s little hands stroked his dick while her small breasts were bared for his pleasure. Kuroo having no sexual experience what so ever, had seen some pictures and videos on the web to help stimulate his imagination. So his dreaming self was able to use his imagination and conjured up some spectacular wet dreams. He wasn’t sure if he should act on his attraction or just leave it as a crush. There were several issues in the way 1) He was two years older than her 2) He lived in Tokyo 3) Volleyball was his main love 4) He had college prep classes and then testing…. Wow that’s a lot of negatives he thought.

Lost in thought Kuroo didn’t notice Kenma’s penetrating gaze. Kenma happened to catch the glance Kuroo had given Yachi it was full of lust and arousal. It was slightly uncomfortable to see. But, he could also see the turmoil as he dealt with his feelings so he kept his mouth shut and started a new game. When Kuroo was ready to talk to him about his feelings he would listen. Because, just like Kuro, Kenma had no experience with girls in fact he tries his best not to talk to them at all or to even look at them.

                                                                     ***********************************************************************

Takeda Sensei and Coach Ukai stood in front of an older two-story dorm. The setup of the camp was simple; the cafeteria and the quad (seating area with tables) was in the middle of a square. The dorm rooms were on three sides with a set of apartments for Coaches and staff on the fourth side next to the parking lot. Also, on the inside of the square is a small building housing the infirmary and laundry room. “These dorms hold twenty rooms; some rooms have two beds some have four. I have a list here with the names and room numbers that our management put together. I also want you to be aware that we will be sharing these dorms with Aobajosai and Shiratorizawa. I expect you to be on your best behavior!” Sensei was looking at Tanaka and Noya. “Communal bath’s and restrooms are on the bottom floor. All the management will be in the smaller dorm next to house with the coaches. There is a cafeteria in the middle where management will make all the meals and do laundry.” Takeda pointed out all the building to make sure even the densest members of the team wouldn’t become lost and confused. Takeda made a final gesture, differing to Coah Ukai to finish up by going over the schedule.

“We are here to strengthen ourselves through means we are not used to. We will train on the beach in the mornings starting at 9:00 am. Breakfast will be 8:00 am to 8:30 am. At 8:30 we will do light stretches until 9:00 am. Lunch will be served from 12:00 pm to 12:45 pm with a 45-minute rest. We will then move into the gym where we will have practice matches until 4:30 pm. We will then do calisthenics and run until dinner is served from 5:30 pm to 6:30 pm. You will then have free time to train as you see fit.” Some of the Karasuno team members were rightly horrified at the rigorous training. How did professional athletes survive! “Also, I see on the list that during the evening their are planned social events that were created by management and the captains of each team." Ukai looked up from the list and with a smile on his face told the team what that night's event would consist of. “As it is our first night and we do not have time to train we are having a BBQ party on the beach over there to help introduce everyone. So unpack and clean up within the hour!”

                                                                        *****************************************************************

Over an hour later the Karasuno boys volley ball team along with Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensei and their two female managers were mingling with other volleyball teams from Northern and Central Japan. Most of the players they knew and were either outright friendly or cordial there were only a few teams that they did not know.  
Sugawara not far from Daichi whispered “It will be interesting to see if these next two weeks will bring a few people together.”

Daichi laughed softly “Well you can see Tanaka, Noya, and Yamamoto trying to scare guys away from Shimizu.”

Suga looked on fondly. He liked to keep track of the flock; making sure everyone was having fun and behaving themselves also, so that none of his “kids” got hurt. After watching the crowd he leaned into Daichi's side whispering into his ear. “I can’t see Ennoshita anywhere.”

Daichi shivered from the contact. Knowing that Suga hadn't meant for his whispered words to elicit a lustful response. Trying to focus on the members of his team and not on his appetite for the boy next him he too, searched the crowd for any sign of Ennoshita. Right now, Ennoshita was the most emotionally fragile player of them all because of a loud mouth baldy. Tsukishima usually one not to offer unsolicited information especially when it comes to his teammates decided to do something uncharacteristic of himself. It hadn't been hard to overhear Suga Senpai whisper in their Captain's year. Even though he hoped not to hear anything remotely sexual coming for Suga's lips in his life time. He shouldn't have thought that those two would conduct relationship activities outside of their own time. He also, knew that Ennoshita could use some support and Tsukishima was not qualified for it nor did he want to do it. So, he spoke up. “He’s over there.” Pointing towards the left side of the quad.

Surprised, Suga and Daichi looked at Tsukishima then at where he was pointing and could barely see the quiet Ennoshita sitting on the very edge of the crowd. He was surrounded by a tall bushes and hiding in the shadows as if he was a thief hiding from the police. They would never have seen him on his own.The had Tsukishima's tall stature to thank for locating the hiding player.

Suga clasped Tsukishima on the arm. “Thanks’ man.” and took off for the shadows.

Daichi, letting his counterpart take care of Ennoshita decided to casually glance around the crowd, sipping his drink as he took over for Suga-san. Keeping his crows in order was a full time job usually. Perhaps it was the food and the new situation but, everyone seemed to be on their best behavior. The night was still warm but, every once in a while a breeze would ruffle his hair bringing the scent of the ocean with it. He had high hopes for this training camp in whipping them all into shape. The best thing of all was that he would be sharing a room with his boyfriend for two weeks. He just hoped he had the energy to survive the night. There little circle was one of the more quiet ones--mostly Yamaguchi would make comments and Tsukishima would quietly reply in one or two words. Their friendship was interesting to Daichi. Tsukishima didn't look like the type to befriend the awkward Yamaguchi. He made another round around the quad slowly sipping his drink when he saw the “black cat” was toying with their newest baby crow. Choking on his drink Daichi struggled to breathe as he stormed towards the Nekoma Captain. His blood pressure was rising with each step. He would have to be on his toes with the sly man.

Kuroo saw the captain of Karasuno making his way towards him. Wanting to preserve his face plus he also enjoyed tormenting others slyly said in a loud voice “You wounded me earlier today.” Daichi hearing this slowed down with confusion written on his face.

Yachi not knowing the Captain was walking towards them stammered “I-I am so sorry! How bad are you hurt? Do you need a doctor?”

Kuroo was a bit astonished at her naivety but he was also clearly enamored of it as well it was refreshing for the big city of Tokyo. But, he still couldn’t help but laugh, loudly at that too. Some of the Nekoma boys looked over silently watching their captain, the baby crow and the Scary Daddy Crow.

“He’s not serious, Yachi” Daichi said behind her.

Yachi jumped. Turning beet red, she looked at Kuroo and Daichi. Retreat is always a safe bet when in unsure situations.

Both Kuroo and Daichi watched Yachi walk hastily towards Shimizu. With a shit eating grin on his face Daichi asked, “I hope my kouhai did not offend you?”

Posing, Kuroo said “Your baby crow ran into me earlier and I was just having some fun trying to help her relax. You know with all these scary guys around.”

“You’re such a nice guy, Kuroo-san.” Daichi had a sour taste in his mouth when he said that. “But, I can assure you that Yachi is adequately protected.”  
Kuroo pondered the threat Daichi just delivered as he watched him follow Yachi to the other Karasuno manager.

Kenma, playing a game on his phone mumbled, “Are you sure you want to risk your life? He looks like he could rip you to pieces.” The other Nekoma teammates nearby silently waited for his answer.

Slightly wounded at the lack of support he had muscle too didn't he? “You don’t think I could beat him up?”

Kenma pretended to think about it. “He has more muscle on top.”

Kuroo had to laugh. “Yeah. But, I am flexible. I bet I could evade him.”

“I am sure you could hold your own however, that would destroy any chance with Shouyou's manager.”

Kuroo stopped laughing at that. “You…. have a point.”

Over in another area of the quad Hinata was busy talking to a couple of spikers' from one of the unknown teams and Kageyama took this opportunity to stake his claim by feeding him little bits of BBQ from his plate. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi was busy avoiding Oikawa and the few girls that were cooing over him and Akaashi was trying to keep Bokotu in check. The atmosphere was gradually becoming more relaxed and festive; conversation was flowing freely, no fist fight broke out and the coaches were happy what could possible go wrong?

* * *

 

-Several hours later-

Kiyoko waited until Yachi was asleep to make her way to her lover. She was nervous but excited to see him--to surprise him. He would most likely tell her that any rendezvous in these next two weeks would be risky. But, to be with him, to be touched by his strong fingers which elicited a wonderful addictive feeling in her. If she thought about why she had feelings for him at this point in her life it would all go back to the golden week training. Her romantic feelings had started gradually; nothing overt just small actions that led to the barest of touches and quick eye contact before looking elsewhere. After the camp, he started calling her more often to talk about training schedules and other volleyball related activities which lead to other questions about each other. At the next overnight in Tokyo with the team she had became familiar with his scent for the first time. She had purposefully waited by his favorite vending machine knowing that he would stop by before heading to his bed. Saying the right thing was the hardest part of getting his attention. She had nervously thought about it all day to the point she hadn’t been able to eat dinner. In the end, her worry was for nothing because he was into her just as much as she was into him. That was the first time a man other than her family had hugged her and that when she discovered she liked the smell of a man.

She left the dorm and walked into the canopy of foliage and listened for few minutes making sure there was no one else outside. She knew that the coaches would do a light reconnaissance a couple times for the first few nights to make sure there wasn’t any inappropriate behavior between the male and female sexes. They did not expect to have to secure the area after the first two days because the boys would be absolutely drained of energy after the grueling workouts but it was the first night and everyone was excited so, hence the need for a sentry. The coaches would never think a girl would intentionally seek out a boy but that was exactly what she was doing. It probably would be better if she waited a couple days. Less chance of someone seeing them but she couldn’t wait. And there was no guarantee that he would be in the perfect position again.

Ukai was craving a cigarette but he was trying to cut down on his consumption for several reasons but, shit man it was hard! So instead he rummaged inside the pockets on his joggers hoping to find a piece of gum or even a lollipop to satisfy his craving. He was so engrossed in his search that he did not notice Shimizu sneak up to him. He almost shit his pants when she put her hand over his mouth! Thankfully he didn't embarrass himself. It took him a few seconds to recognize the smell of her favorite peach hand cream. Being next to her daily allowed Ukai to smell her, not in a creepy way of course. Peaches suited her. Uaki turned around, simultaneously removing her hand from his mouth not letting go. “What are you doing here?” He looked around to make sure no one was around or that no one could see them from the windows. Deciding that it still wasn’t private enough he led her into some trees away from the coach’s dorm.

“I wanted to see you.” Kiyoko whispered her confession.

With a pained look he slowly shook his head. “We shouldn’t…. not tonight.”

“Why?”

“Look I…. You should be with someone your own age. Not some old man." She had a laugh that made him think of stars twinkling in those silly kids shows. That's how gone he was over her.

She couldn't help but laugh at him. That was the stupidest reason he could have given her and one that wouldn't change her mind. “I don’t want anyone else. Just you.” She boasted to him. Kiyoko did not listen as Ukai listed all the reasons their relationship should not be. Instead she imagined a future of them together; working, playing, sleeping, and having children together. She had fallen for him fast but, she loved Keishin Ukai with his blond hair, piercings, rough attitude, messy clothes and all. Becoming impatient she, uncharacteristically took her his hand and placed it on her breast…. her bra-less breast.

Ukai, immediately lost all rationally thought as well as the ability to speak. Kiyoko's perky nipple was making it presence known as it pushed up against the palm of his hand. The warmth of her breast sent electric shocks down his body, heading straight for his dick. He couldn’t help but to react instinctively to the demanding nipple by caressing the curve of her. The thin cotton shirt made it all the more erotic.

He wrapped his free arm around her back resting the palm of his hand on the skin of her back peeking out from under her shirt. Shivers cascaded down her arms and legs as he gently leaned into her neck, whispering. "You are so erotic under the moonlight." Not exactly words of romance they still had an effect on her. His breath was warm and sweet against her skin as he tugged on her earlobe, she felt a tug in her vagina. 

He continued to caress her breast with one hand  as he kissed his way down her neck. His other hand had left her back for her soft thigh. She was wearing baggy shorts so that he would have easy access to her sweet spot. Little did he know--but he would find out in the next few seconds--that she had made a bold decision by going completely commando. Even though there was a small chance she could have run into a member of her team or someone she else she felt she would be covered enough. 

By the time Ukai's hand made it's way under her shorts she was breathless from waiting. At the first touch of her he became painfully hard. He took his time leisurley exploring her opening until that wasn't enough. "Tell me what you want." His voice was hoarse. 

"More," she croaked. "I want more....of you inside me." 

Kiyoko was already wet when he slipped his finger inside.  _Shit...so tight!_ He was eager and hot for her but, knowing this was the first time for her he wanted to make it good for her so he slowed his pace. His mouth settled on her lips for a kiss that was undemanding. Slowly he moved his finger in and out,  using his thumb he rubbed her clit hoping to stimulate her even more. 

With each stroke of his finger she was less and less coherent. She was awash in sensations and feelings that she didn't know how to....release. She wanted to reciprocate all these wonderful feelings but, was unsure how to start. Should she just grab his penis? Or should she be more subtle? Reaching for his joggers she was a little too rough and accidentally yanked his dick trying to get her hands down his pants.

"H-hold on." He hissed out. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but he couldn't help but shift away from her seeking fingers. Panting against her ear he asked her again what she wanted.

"Please. I would like to touch you." She wasn't hesitant in her demand. Being touched and caressed by him she felt strong and sure of what she wanted. And she wanted him. 

How could a man resist? Kiyoko's amazing, smart and kind, gentle and beautiful and he…. he was so lame! He worked on his family’s farm and worked in a little shop reading manga and smoking cigarettes and playing volleyball on the weekend. She would never have looked at him if it weren’t for the club. But, he couldn't say no. So, he relaxed into her; guiding her to his cock letting her explore him. He could endure it for he even if it was torture.

She sighed softly. It was amazing....and soft...and everything she had expected and more...much more. Who knew that a penis would be so soft? Exploring some more she hadn't noticed that Ukai was as stiff as a board. 

Uaki, conceded defeat. Swiftly he pressed his body against her trapping her hand in his pants as he roughly swept his tongue into her mouth rubbing and sucking against her's. His hand urgently swept under her shirt and caressed her breast in a frenzy. He couldn't get enough of her. Minutes seemed like hours as she groaned and moved restlessly against him. She needed something more. 

Shoving her shorts down a little he uses his fingers to gather the juices dripping from her. "Shove my pants down to free my cock." He growled. He smears her juices onto his cock as a lubricant and guides her hand to him. "Grip me a little harder," he shows her exactly how he likes it. She starts to pump her hand up and down, twisting her and there. 

He, enters her again but, this time with two fingers. He's so close that he doesn't have the patience to build her up slowly. Kissing her again to quiet the throaty moans she makes he moves faster. With no sense of rhythm he moves his fingers in and out, in circular motions while rubbing her clit. 

Before long, Ukai can feel the tightening of her inner muscles signaling her oncoming orgasm. Hooking his finger, hoping to rub against her g-spot he moves his hand over hers, applying more pressure to his dick. Soon they both cum. 

Her cum is on his hand, dripping down her leg and his cum is warm and sticky on her hand. It's not at all  unpleasant sensation. 

He couldn't give her too much time to recover. The longer they were out here semi-naked the higher the probability someone else was outside wandering around. He fixed her back up and made sure his dick was tucked away before he tugged a drowsy Kiyoko behind him as they stealthily made their way to the girls dorm.

 

                                                                                              *****************************************************

Ennoshita did not mean to watch the couple. He had hid himself behind a large shrub very far away from the couple, waiting for them to finish their....fun. He had snuck out of his dorm and making his way towards the beach when he heard something. His curiosity game him a memory that he would never forget. He was already conflicted from his own desires and now he was privy to a huge secret. One that would harm his crush, Tanaka as Tanaka had a crush on Kiyoko. He was pretty sure most of his teammate knew about his crush on Tanaka.

Everyone knew Tanaka was straight. It was hell. Sleeping in the bed below him and become unbearable. Plus, the sound of Tanaka snoring was in a weird way sexy to Ennoshita. He thought that if he came out and sat by the ocean the breeze might cool him off. If he had an inkling of running into Coach Ukai and Shimizu Senpai he would have dealt with Tanaka’s erection inducing snoring. Chuckling to himself; this was something he was going to take to the grave. No one and he meant absolutely no one was going to find out them from his lips.

He made his way deeper into the forest heading away from the training camp, Tanaka Ryunosuke and his feelings. Maybe anything was better than being so close to his hearts desires. 


	2. Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka wakes up in the morning and can't find Ennoshita. Suga and Daichi are not worried until after breakfast when Ennoshita is still a no-show. Meanwhile, Yachi and Ushijima have an encounter could it lead to romance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have rewritten this chapter.

Second Day

 

The dorms that held the teams from Miyagi had rooms that held two or four beds. Daichi and Suga shared one of the rooms with two single beds, the perk of being Captain and Vice-Captain. However, all they really needed was one bed. They didn't mind sharing the small space as it wasn't possible for them to have such privacy in their relationship. 

The combination of chirping birds and crashing waves coming through the open window woke Suga first. It wasn't an unpleasant way to wake up especially with a naked Daichi snuggled into his side. He looked over at his sleeping boyfriend appreciating the tan skin and hard muscles that made Daichi a mouth watering delight. Suga wanted to take a bite out f those wonderful pecs. 

They had taken advantage of the first night by indulging in their carnal appetites.

 

\--The Night Before--

 

Daichi was undressing while he told Suga about the Yachi and Kuroo incident, as he was calling it. Suga enjoyed watching the Daichi show. He had an amazing chest and arms and....his abs were...magnetic they way they attracted and held Suga's attention for long periods of time. "You know, just because we don't find Yachi attractive in a sexual way doesn't mean that other guys wont." Suga started his own strip show. "Besides, Kuroo would never hurt her. Well, not intentionally at least." He added.

Incredulous Daichi stopped his undressing. “She’s too young to date! Plus, she’s socially challenged."

Suga couldn’t help but laugh at him. “You’re such a dad! But, that’s what I love about you.”

Slipping his joggers off his very nice butt, Daichi, didn't notice that Suag had stopped all movement and stated at Daichi as if he were a hound on the scent of prey. Daichi was indeed Sug'as prey. Silently and  profously thanking the unknown person who designed boxer briefs he admired how the tight cotton showed off his lover's lean waist, massive tree-trunk thighs, and his magnificent cock to perfection. Not forgetting his well rounded and firm ass too.

"I thought he was dating Bokuto from Fukuradoni?"

"Hmm?" Suga was humming to himself in anticipation of getting his mouth on that wonderful cock. 

 

Exasperated, Daichi turned toward his lover. He noticed that he was slightly red in the cheeks. Feeling mischievous he nonchalantly stretches his arms behind his back forcing his chest and pelvis out, effectively distracting Suga. Continuing he twists to the side and bends down, stretching and flexing his muscles letting Suga eye fuck him. There was a slow burn starting low in his belly spreading it's warmth throughout his body. 

Suga was not nearly as muscular as Daichi, but, he was lean and toned with soft white skin that he loved to touch. Thinking about a naked Suga, he moved his hand slowly towards the pouch of his briefs. Closing his eyes, he imagines his lover kneeling down in front of him, flushed and breathless for his cock. He frees himself, moaning at how hard he is--it's been a while since Daichi and Suga have had sex and he feels like he could come at the first touch of Suga's hand. 

Feeling naughty, he starts to masturbate, pumping his hand up and down slowly spreading the pre-cum leaking from his slit. “Kuroo. I thought he was dating the owlish guy from Fukuradoni.”

Watching the show he manages to get out. “Friends. Nothing more.”

No longer willing to be a passive participant, Suga kneels in front of Daichi helping him out of his boxer briefs. His mouth quickly captures Daichi's engorged shaft. Sucking and swallowing as if his lovers dick was the only thing keeping him alive. Daichi groaned and buried his hand in his lovers soft hair, holding his head steady as he moved up and down his shaft. 

Looking down watching his dick disappear into Suga's mouth is one of the most erotic things he has seen. Not wanting it to end but with the urge to come he gripped Suga's jaw firmly so that he would release his dick.

“I want to cream your ass.” Diachi grunts at the loss of the hot, wet mouth.

Suga stands up and drops his shorts moving to the bed. Wiggling his ass at Daichi he huskily murmurs, “Your awfully dirty Daichi.”

His excitement rose a notch as the smooth unmarked ass enticed him to play. Moving towards the bed and Suga he stops at his bag rummaging around until he locates lube. "If you continue I might smack that ass." He warns. 

He kneels behind Suga, generously coating two of his fingers with lube. He spreads his lovers hole open and squirts lube inside. Suga yelps at the cold liquid but, it quickly turns to moans of rapture as Daichi shoves two fingers deep inside his ass. 

He jerked, startled by the rough penetration and the burn. Daichi continues to spread the lube inside his hole while Suga urges him to go deeper. No longer able to stand the torture Suaga breathlessly moans out, “Dai….I. Want. Your. Cock. In. Me." 

Daichi felt like his heart would burst from , it was pounding so fast and hard in anticipation of Suga's tight ass. He pressed the head of his cock to Suga's tight ass, penetrating the bud. The sexual tension between the two fogged the room along with their scent. Entice them even further. Once he was balls deep, Daichi breathed easier.

"Feel so good." Suga reached for Daichi's hand bringing to his own cock that was begging for attention. 

Retreat, advance was the pattern he used as he pummeled his boyfriend with his dick. He couldn't withstand the need to come quickly. Suga had to take over jerking himself off as Daichi lost all rhythm as he moved within him, demanding his orgasm. Soon they were both cuming together.

Suga slumped forward onto the bed, Daichi, collapsing on top of him. The feel of his lover on his back was not uncomfortable in fact he wished he could feel him all the time. For several minutes they lay together, catching their breaths. Before Daichi could fall asleep Suga was poking him with his butt. "Daichiiii! Clean up your cum from my ass." 

Daichi huffed with laughter. “You sound like an ass.” Moving off Suga was a little uncomfortable. Lube, sweat, and cum had made them stick together.  _We should take a bath._ "I creamed your ass good, baby." 

“Ha ha you’re so funny.” Suga pouted.

Gathering his strength he cleaned up his lover. He got up and put everything away and opened the window to air out the room. Not that it was any ones business but, it would be slightly uncomfortable if anyone visited them. They would have to clean the sheets before they left as well.

Getting into bed he gathered the already sleeping Suga in his arms, wrapping them in the covers. Sleep claimed him within minutes. He had completely forgot to ask Suga how it went with Ennoshita.  _Oh well i'll askihim tomorrow._

 

\--Morning again—

 

Just thinking about last night Suga could feel himself get hard again. He was contemplating the time before breakfast and decided they should have enough time for a quickie. However, a quiet knock and the corresponding question “Daichi-san? Suga?” from Tanaka destroyed any hope of getting Daichi’s dick in his mouth again. He tells the person to hold as he quickly pulls on shorts and a shirt. He is surprised to find a worried looking Tanaka.

Suga closes the door behind him. “What’s up?” 

Tanaka looked at the Vice-Captain and didn’t really notice anything strange. “I can’t find Ennoshita.”

Slightly confused at Tanaka's answer Suga tries to concentrate on the guy before him and not his boyfriend who is still in bed. “He’s probably in the toilet. There is still an hour before breakfast you know.”

“I know that.” Frustrated and unable to articulate his concern Tanaka roughly rubs his bald head. “Look, I woke up around midnight and he wasn’t in bed then.” Tanaka never asked Ennoshita if he had an active sex life and didn’t want to expose him to trouble if that was what he had done during the night. But, it was a feeling low in his gut that made him spill everything to Suga.

“Ah I don’t know if he had um…. you know made plans to meet up with someone last night.”

Suga knew that was not the case. Revealing Ennoshita to Tanaka was not something he was going to do. “Don’t worry he’ll be at breakfast.”

“You’re not taking me seriously!”

Suga was jolted by Tanaka’s frustration. “Sorry, man. Look Tanaka, Ennoshita is the last person you need to be concerned with.”

“I—”

“He probably came across someone who needed him last night. He’ll be at breakfast and if he’s not then we will take it from there.”

Tanaka looked crestfallen.

“I am not ignoring your worry but, at this moment there is over a hundred people at the camp. Too many to start a search.

Tanaka struggled to let it go but after a few minutes he conceded to Suga’s advice.

“Go get ready. We’ll meet you at the cafeteria and take it from there. K’?”

Tanaka shook his head in affirmation and walked back to the room he shared with his fellow second years.

Daichi had listened to the conversation on the other side of the door as he got dressed. He silently agreed with Suga that Ennoshita was the last person they needed to worry about. Tanaka would be more likely to get in trouble or to go missing. It was more likely he crashed in one of the other bedrooms to get away from Tanaka.

Suga opened the door to find Daichi ready to greet the day. “Do you think he’s hiding with the first years?” He asked while he went to his bag to finish getting ready.

Gathering his bathroom kit Daichi moved towards Suga to plant a very nice kiss on his soft lips.

“What was that for?”

“Because you’re a great person. Ennoshita will thank you for not giving him up to Tanaka.”

But Suga felt a little uneasy being solely on Ennoshita’s side. He thought Tanaka deserved to know about his feelings. “I think Tanaka would take Ennoshita’s feelings and properly consider them. Don’t you?”

Daichi looked at Suga while he formulated his response. “Tanaka is basically straight. I don't think he's ever considered being with a guy in that way." He hugged Suga with all the love he felt for him. "I agree with you that Tanaka would take Ennoshita feelings seriously but, in the end I think he would reject him."

Suga sighed. “You’re right. Ennoshita will get his heart broken.”

“Who knows maybe were not giving Tanaka enough credit, though.” Daichi patiently waited for Suga to finish getting ready so that they could make their way to the bathroom and then to breakfast. He wanted to make sure all his "crows" were where they were supposed to be, especially Ennoshita.

They left their room and made their way down stairs to the communal bathroom. They didn’t encounter anyone besides a very sleepy looking Iwaizumi from Aobajosai.

It was well after 7:30 am when they got outside and most of the dorm’s occupants were outside talking or playing around. There were just too many people milling around to look for Ennoshita. They made their way over to the Nekoma Captain and his setter making good on his promise to watch him. What better way than being right next to the guy?

Tanaka was only listening with half an ear at the conversation going around him. He was too focused on observing his surroundings looking for or trying to hear Ennoshita’s voice. He had noticed Ennoshita acting funny recently. He and Ennoshita didn’t have a close friendship like him and Yuu. So, he never asked him what was worrying him. Was he troubled about being captain next year? Was it because of the possibility of being Captain next year? Or maybe Ennoshita was in love with Kiyoko too? Or even Yachi? Nah more likely he was worried about running away again.

“Oi!” Nishinoya snapped his fingers in front of his friend’s face. “They just called breakfast. You okay bro? You’ve been quiet.”

He looked at his friend and noticed the concern on his face.  Asahi just smiled his gentle giant smile.

“Have you seen Ennoshita since the party last night?” Tanaka asked them.

Asahi didn’t look at Tanaka when he relied. “Well now that you mention it no, I haven’t”

“I haven’t seen him since I woke up around midnight. Suga said that he might have stayed in one of the other rooms but, no one has seen him.”

They entered the cafeteria and got in line. There were a ton of people in front of them so they had plenty of time to discuss where the missing Ennoshita was. Once they collected their food they sat at a table that had a few of the Nekoma players at it. Tanaka being on high alert tried to hear what they were saying. But all he got was “wild animal” and “Aobajosai.” Nothing about his teammate.

“If he doesn’t show up by the end of breakfast we’ll go to Daichi-san and Suga-san and ask one of them to call him on his cell. Then if there is no response we’ll have to go to Sensei.” Noya said between chewing.

Asahi agreed.

“I asked Narita and Kinoshita if they called him and when they did his cell phone was on his bed.”

“What if someone kidnapped him?”

All three of them jumped in surprise. It was Yachi-san who had spoken up.

Looking at their faces Yachi could guess that they didn’t realize they had spoken about the missing Ennoshita in front of her while they were getting their breakfast. They had been so intent at the time and she had been busy dishing food.

“Do you think it’s possible?” She asked quietly. Her imagination getting the better of her.

Asahi was the first to regain his composure “No, Ennoshita wouldn’t let himself be taken.”

Noya piped up. “Not unless the person hur…. uh the person needed help.”

“Oh! Maybe a woman was in distress out in the ocean and he went to rescue her and it turned out to be love at first sight. But, she was like running away from Yakuza and needed to hide. So they took off and are waiting for the heat to die down before coming back.”

Yachi looked really into her fantasy and not wanting to hurt her feeling by laughing Noya instead told her that it could be possible. Yachi laughed at this and went back to the kitchen to finish serving breakfast.

“Yikes man she scared be to death” Asahi said to his companions.

 Noya nodded in agreement. They didn’t want to scare her but anything was possible. “Let’s finish eating and then talk to Daichi and Suga.” They didn’t talk for the next few minutes.

Takeda Sensei was finishing his coffee and reviewing some papers when Sawamura, Sugawara, and Tanaka ask him for a minute of his time.

“What can I help you with?”

Daichi coughed into his hands “Well….the thing is Sensei we can’t find Ennoshita.”

Takeda was not expecting that. “Eh?”

Taking the lead Tanaka said, “The guys in my room including Ennoshita went to bed around 10. I woke up around Midnight and he wasn’t in the room. When I woke up this morning he still wasn’t in the room. So….I asked around and no one has seen him since he went into our room after the party.”

“I am going to assume you tried his cell phone and received no reply.”

Daichi shook his head in affirmation.  

While Sensei contemplated their next course of action both Suga and Daichi were silently kicking themselves for ignoring Tanaka’s unease earlier this morning. Thanks’ to Yachi-san’s over active imagination Tanaka was freaking out over a possible kidnapping.

“Okay. Here’s what we are going to do. You will go about your training while I will speak with the staff that patrolled the area last night to see if they saw anyone. If he is still not back by this evening and we are unable to get ahold of him and his parents have not heard from him then we will ask the local authorities for help.”

 _Shit! If the authorities got involved who knows what will happen. Where in the world are you Ennoshita???_   Thought Tanaka.

 

                                      

* * *

 

 

By the end of lunch most if not all the players present know that Ennoshita, a member of Karasuno is missing. Everyone has their own idea where the guy is. Some were innocent and some were ghoulish but those who knew Karasuno and their members knew Ennoshita was not someone who would play a joke on his friends.

Ukai wasn’t really watching the match between his team and _who are they again? Oh yeah Nohebi ._ He was too busy wallowing in guilt. He had to lie to everyone about what he did or didn’t see last night during his shift. Instead of watching for escapees he was busy committing lewd acts on an underage female student. All his attention had been on her he wouldn’t have noticed a tsunami. He looked out of the corner of his eye upon the very composed girl; they hadn’t been able to discuss Ennoshita and their encounter last night since the news was of him missing was relayed to the coaching staff. _Was she worried? Feeling guilt like him?_ He was feeling an uncharacteristic restlessness _Shit! Will these games just end all ready_.

With Sensei busy Ukai gathered all his courage to talk casually to Kiyoko.

“How are you doing?”

Kiyoko did not look at him as she replied, “I am little worried. However, I do not feel guilty about what we did.”

Ukai wasn’t surprised that she read his mind. She was amazing like that.

Kiyoko, knew Keishin he would feel guilty for being into her last night that he had missed the disapearance of one his boys, even though it was not his fault. Wanting to assuage his guilt she decided she would to tell him a secret that wasn’t really hers to tell. _Ennoshita I hope you can forgive me._ “Ennoshita…..he has feelings for Ta…I mean for a member of our team and has  been struggling with them.”

Ukai was absolutely stunned. Ennoshita never came across as gay and if he was in love with Tanaka he would never have his feelings returned. He turned back to the match but really didn’t take anything in. _Huh…..he wouldn’t have would he?_  

 

                                                       

* * *

 

 

Ushijima was not familiar with the Karasuno team nor did he care that one of their members went missing. To him, the team was not worthy; yet. He was hoping that they would not be matched in practice. Because his team had already finished their match and were waiting for the next match Ushijima decided to get something to eat from the cafeteria. He hadn’t gotten enough food at lunch because his father had called him. Feeling no qualms about disappearing he told one of his teammates he was in search of food.

The summer heat was starting to peak and walking from the gym to the cafeteria made the Captain sweat even more, worse it made him even more grumpier than usual. He would come to later regret his grumpy attitude.

Yachi is used to being vertically challenged—grocery stores were the worst with monstrously tall shelves—the kitchen she was currently standing in was ginormous; it had four stoves, six sinks, lots of counter space and five industrial sized fridges oh, and lots of tall shelving. _I guess they have to be inorder to feed hundreds of starving athletes._ She had been put in charge of prepping by a third year and was currently looking for an industrial sized bag of panko crumbs. They just happen to be on the highest shelf behind other bags that included sugar and flour. Sighing Yachi looked around to see if one of the other girls would be helpful but, she was alone. _Huh how did that happen?_ She hadn’t noticed the lack of noise or felt the other leave. _Weird._ She grabbed a stool that was still too short by a foot or two. With no other choice, she would have to climb on the shelf slightly above her knees and hope she would be able to reach the panko. The next problem would be getting it down; it looked heavy.

Yachi was carefully balancing on one shelf while holding onto the structure with one hand and using the other to carefully drag the Panko crumbs closer to her. _Finally!_ It had taken her a few minutes of delicate stretching to reach the dumb crumbs. She started to swing the heavy bag onto the prep counter which was closer than the floor when she felt an impact. The sudden impact made her overbalance and with gravity in play the heavy bag became too much causing her to start tip backwards.

Grumpy and hungry Ushijima found no type of snack food waiting to be devoured. As an athlete, he spent a large number of calories every day that he practiced. He lost even more when training was all day; practicing in the sand was exhausting and took even more energy. He was starving and his growling stomach could attest to it. He decided he would hunt down the person in charge and demand something to eat. He hadn’t expected to find a….child? climbing the shelves in the kitchen nor did he expect to get hit in the balls by the child.

"Why is there no food out for us to snack on?" He demanded to the room.

With the sudden presence of a large man Yachi, couldn't counterbalance herself nor could she control the direction of the panko crumbs. All she could do was shut her eyes and hope for the best.

What the-” Ushijima uttered at the slam of Panko crumbs into his balls.

The monkey turned out to be a cute little girl; a cute little girl that was currently squeeling as she started to fall off the shelf. Because Ushijima was a big guy he didn’t have a problem catching her quickly. The problem turned out to be the way he caught her. One of the Fukarodani managers just happened to come upon them at the very end before ether person could say a word to the other. Ushijima was a big guy; with man hands. One of those hands happened to cover her boob; it was unintentional. He completely forgot that he was hungry.

Yukie couldn’t help but laugh at the scene in front of her. The big bad Ushijima was dumbfounded by the baby crow. Trying to not laugh and being somewhat mischievous, Yukie casually asked Ushijimia what he was doing, specifically to Yachi.

“Wha- ahh nothing.”

Yachi on the other hand looked to be crying. _Wow! If the Karasuno team finds out Ushijima made Yachi cry they will never find his body._ Yukie still being mischievous in a loud voice asked, “Yachi, why are you crying? Are you hurt?”

Looking horrified at Yachi’s tears Ushijima set Yachi carefully down on the ground. His hand throbbed from the imprint of her boob.

“I am so sorrrrrrryyyyyy!” Wailed Yachi.

“No, no it’s my fault. I startled you. If you are unhurt I will leave you.”

Yachi nodded her head and Ushijima gave her very slight head bow and turned around to escape. Surely, he could take his confusion out on the volleyball court. But, first he needed to ice his balls. 

Yachi continued to cry but more quietly and Yukie was smirking, _high school boys can be such babies._

 

                    

* * *

 

 

After dinner, while most of the other teams participated in free practice the Karasuno Volleyball Club canvassed the hotel and near by shopping district in hopes that Ennoshita had been seen by someone.  However, by 10:00 pm and with no sightings the team went back to the isolated camp. Many of the members slept restlessly unable to fully empty their minds of worry. They were not the only ones on the camp ground that slept fitfully that night or the next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a big fan of Yachi and Kuroo and I had originally planned to have them get together but, I kind of think Ushijima would find life to be very interesting with Yachi. Maybe he would develop a sense of humor?


	3. Third Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka discovers that preconceptions have a way of breaking your heart and making you take new course in your life. Ukai finally comes to a decision regarding Kiyoko and we encounter a new relationship between two guys a girl.

 

 

Tanaka Ryunosuke was in a state of confusion......his day as usually started with a vague recollection of a dream. However, on this particular morning he was a....bit bemused. It wasn't uncommon that he should awake and find evidence of wet dream or even an erection. It was normal for a guy. The problem was what he could remember of the dream. It hadn’t been sexual in the least and the star of the dream was none other than his friend and teammate Chikara. So, what was with the erection?

  
Trying to shrug off the troubling dream he instead contemplated the lovely Kiyoko-san—who, did not even have a supporting role in his dream. The day they arrived at the camp he and Nishinoya had sat together on the bus and talked about their expectations for the camp.

  
“You know, it’s a requirement in manga that a boy or girl confesses to their crush during summer camps right.” Noya elbowed his seat mate, grinning ear to ear.

  
“What! Like no way!”

  
“Dude, you should totally Kiyoko-san that you like her.”

  
“But, Yuu. What about you?” Tanaka was appalled. He didn’t want to compete with his best friend. However, the likelihood of Kiyoko-san even saying “yes” to one of them would be a miracle.

  
Yuu looked out the window as he ate some snacks. “I like Kiyoko-san don’t get me wrong but, just not in that way. Ya know? Also, we wouldn’t make a good couple.” He looked at his friend and with a genuine smile, “You should go for it!”

  
He wasn’t the most astute person out there but, he thought he would have known if Yuu was in to someone else. “I think about it.” He didn’t really want to commit so he looked away and looked straight into the eye of the person sitting across the ail. It was Ennoshita and he looked really upset. Maybe he’s car sick?

  
With Ennoshita’s face in his mind he came full circle, back to his dream. Back to the missing Ennoshita, Chikara and this feeling…..of unrest. Tanaka thought Ennoshita was fun to be with. His steady and quiet manner balanced well with his hyperactive personality.

  
Gathering his bathroom kit he left his roommates sleeping and made his way to the bathroom down the hall. He was starting to lose his erection, the only release he would get this morning was when he emptied his bladder….. it was for the best because he was in a state of confusion. 

 

* * *

 

  
“Stay a bit longer.” Bokuto begged the girl. Even though it was still shy of 7:00 am and he was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Bokuto was willing to give Yukie an orgasm or two but, was willing to settle for some more cuddling. It really didn’t matter to him as long as he was able to touch her.

  
He loved to touch her as she was so different from him and Akaashi. With soft skin that smelled amazing—she uses a smelly lotion after her bath that drives him crazy. When she dressed it really highlighted the fact that what muscles she did have were small and not as defined as his were. And then her hair—it tickled him when she rode him and he loved it—there was a lot of it and it too, smelled like fruit and was soft. When every she was near him and he got a whiff of her hair he usually ended up with a hard on.

  
Those moments could be inconvenient so he tried to stay away from her as much as possible during volleyball. Girls were just plain old fascinating. To him the fact that he and Yukie and Akaashi were in a relationship was amazing—he knew he was a bit dense when it came to things outside of volleyball and asking a girl out, especially one like Yukie would be impossible because, he would have been a nervous wreck.

  
With her being a manager for his team they were together often. Plus, they shared a love of food so, they had become close in their first year. He was genuinely happy with that. Maybe he wanted a little more at times, but figured he’s be the last person she wanted to spend more time with. He could be annoying after all.

  
But, that all changed in their second year. A first-year curly haired setter joined the Fukurodani Volleyball Club. His blunt attitude and witty comments seemed to balance both Bokuto and Yukie perfectly. Two became three.

  
Not fully awake Bokuto hadn’t started to display his custom loud, energetic movements that define him. Instead, he was relaxed as he watched Yukie dress—it was one of his favorite things to do when they could get together. It made her feel cherished. She is one of the very lucky few who get to see this side him, Akaashi, the third in their triangle is the other person that gets to see Bokuto so still and quiet.

  
Akasshi is even more luckier as he sees Bokuto more often in the early mornings than Yukie due to the annoying fact that Japanese parents assume their sons are straight and do not mind sleep overs within same sex. The inequality really gets to her. "The joy of being a manager to Fukurodani means that I must help prepare breakfast for a large amount of pigs that call themselves boys."

  
“Ahh but there is a great horned owl hiding among the pigs.”

  
The smile on his face had entirely erased the signs of a night full of decadent pleasure. His face, plus that wonderful muscled body turned her on more often then she let him know. She wouldn’t want him to have a big ego. She could feel herself start to get wet as she remembered the path of fire he left with his gentle touches—it was amazing that he could be so gentle because, Volleyball demanded such strength from a spiker. The slide of his tongue in her mouth, demanding all her attention. His thick penis that drove her made from pleasure.

  
If he knew he would most definitely not let her leave the room until he had her screaming again. It was a good thing Akaashi was still sleeping for her could read her a lot better and would know the little squirm she was doing was not because she had to pee—although she did—but because, she was horny. But, Akasshi was also, a smart guy so, he wouldn’t say anything. Trying to distract him before his mood shifted Yukie threw out an interesting line. "I forgot to tell you yesterday but, I saw something really interesting."

  
"What? What did you see? Tell me!" Bokuto is more like an excited puppy than a great horned owl at this moment.

  
"What I saw was a very arrogant Ushijima get knocked down by a very little girl named Yachi! It was hilarious he was so flustered by the end that he couldn't even walk away without running into a wall."

  
Wincing, he looked away. “Poor guy.” This girl that he was in love with has a great personality. She’s friendly and well-mannered but, she did have a bit of a mean streak when it comes to the opposite sex. It could be scary. He knew a lot of things about Yukie but, not why she had such a....distaste for men. It was a bit contradictory that she would join a boys’ volleyball team as a manger if she didn't like guys. He would leave the complicated things for Akaashi and just enjoy Yukie to the fullest. “Wait, did you say Yachi?”

  
Yukie pauses from tying her hair up. “Yes. Why?”

  
“Oh man!”

  
“Wha-?”

  
“Kuroo, totally has a thing for her.”

  
She smiled at him. “To steal your catch phrase. Oho oh?”

  
Bojuto doesn’t like the look on her face. What have I done? I just gave up classified information. Please forgive me, Kuroo!

  
“What will I do with this secret?” Laughing she skips out the door, completely forgetting to tell her boys good-bye.

  
“I think you'll need to do a lot of begging before he forgives you for that." Akaashi mumbles from the bed.

  
He had to agree. Women are scary.

 

* * *

 

Kiyoko was evaluating her options to seduce Keishin. Despite his appearance and mannerism, he was a good guy and would never take advantage of an underage girl even if it was his girlfriend, even though they were keeping their relationship a secret. But she was pretty sure Yukie had figured it out. She hadn’t been very subtle as she threw out probes by talking about Keishin and his looks and how good he might be in bed. It had been embarrassing but, she stood firm against her onslaught.

  
She wasn’t ashamed of Keishin, it was the opposite. She would shout out to the world that he was hers but, he was cautious for several reasons. One reason was he didn’t know what the consequences would be if the school administration found out. His second reason was his lack of confidence in himself. He thought she might be dating him as lark.

  
Thus, the reason she was trying to seduce him. She didn’t know any other way to get it through his thick skull that she really liked him and wanted a future with him. She had tried to tell him straight out but, he had brushed it off. That had burned.

  
A sudden disturbance behind her shook Kiyoko out of her thoughts causing her to miss the cucumber she was currently slicing and instead sliced her finger. Blood gushed out.

  
“O-oh my GOD! Are y-you alright Kiyoko-san?” Yachi in her custom stammer had alerted the girls nearest to them there was a problem.

  
Girls rushed over chattering loudly. “Make way! Come on move!” The forceful Yukie made her way to a crying Yachi and pale and bleeding Kiyoko.

  
“Let me see,” Yukie gently took a paper towel to Kiyoko and looked at the cut. “It’s not too bad. We should see if bandaging it will work first before we think about a hospital visit.”

  
Kiyoko nodded her head. She really didn’t like all the attention and it was her fault for not watching what she was doing. “I’ll be fine, I am sure.”

  
“Fine. Yachi get rid of the cucumber and start disinfecting the area and Kiyoko’s utensils.” Yukie took charge of the scene directing those who were idling nearby. “I’ll take Kiyoko to the infirmary.”

  
“It’s alright Yukie I can make it to the infirmary by myself.” Kiyoko felt a little too exposed by all the attention.

  
“Who’s going to dress the wound?”

  
“I’ll manage.”

  
“I’ll at least take you part way to make sure that you don’t faint” Yukie gently grabbed Kiyoko’s elbow dragging her out of the cafeteria.

  
Kiyoko meekly followed her out the kitchen. So stupid! I was too engrossed in my love life that I made a huge mess for everyone!

  
Yukie didn’t feel the need to talk to Kiyoko on the way to the building housing the infirmary mostly because she was too busy looking for the Karasuno Coach to talk to the injured girl. “If you’re sure you’re okay I’ll leave you here.”

  
“I am fine, thank you senpai.”

  
She watched as Kiyoko let herself into the building. Turning around she made a beeline for the quad where Coach Ukai was smoking a cigarette while watching his team stretch.

  
When she got closer to the Coach she could see why Kiyoko liked the guy but, the cigarettes were a real turn off. “Coach Ukai?”  
Puzzled Ukai put out his cigarette. “Yes?”

  
Yukie leaned closer to the man not wanting anyone to hear and whispered. “Kiyoko asked me to get you.”

  
Even more puzzled he looked behind the girl looking around for any sign of Kiyoko. “So?”

  
“She’s in the infirmary because she cut herself. Alone.”

  
"Okay."

  
Exasperated she stepped away from him. "Do you not care that your girlfriend is in pain and needs you?"

  
Ukai, was bemused that Kiyoko-san would need his help to attend to a cut but, he was secretly happy as well. He didn’t bother acknowledging the girl as he walked away although was curious how she knew about their relationship. Kiyoko was a very private person and he couldn’t really see her confiding to anyone about them especially as he wasn’t comfortable with it.

  
Perhaps he was placing a burden on her because he was trying to place restrictions on their relationship. That wasn’t how a man should act towards the person he was in love with. He was an adult and shouldn’t fear the consequences of his actions. Instead he needed to take responsibility even if he could no longer be the volleyball coach.

  
Making up his mind, he and Kiyoko would have a talk and what ever happened would happen even if they broke up. He didn’t bother replying to the girl staring at him as he decisively made his way to the infirmary and to Kiyoko.

  
“Your welcome.” Yukie smirked as she watched the retreating man.

 

* * *

 

 

Kiyoko was in the middle of disinfecting her finger when Keishin barged through the door and into the very small room. Even though it was a large sports camp the infirmary only held four beds. She guessed that the directors assumed a bunch of athletes wouldn’t be hurt at the same time; little did they know.  
“Wha-“

  
“Are you okay?” Keishin rushed over to the sink and gently took her hand in his. “That’s deep maybe we should go to the hospital for stitches.”

  
“I-I am fine. But, what are you doing here?" It had been difficult to follow his rapid speech.

  
Keishin took over the disinfecting and bandaging of the cut on Kiyokos hand. She would be stiff and sore tomorrow and would have trouble with some of her managerial duties. “I was worried about you after I heard you had cut yourself. Not as your coach but as your, your……hmm boyfriend.” EEEEIiiih Gods how embarrassing. I am twenty-seven-year-old man I should be able to say the god-damn word boyfriend. “There’s blood on the sleeve of your jacket." For some reason, this really bothered Keishin.

  
"Oh. That's okay I will wash it later." Enjoying the attention, she wanted the moment to last a little bit longer. "I feel a little queasy. I am going to lay down."   
"Give me your jacket and I'll wash it."

  
Kiyoko handed her jacket over and went to the nearest bed, sat down and watched the man she wanted to be with.

  
Washing blood out of clothing was something he had done plenty of times during his sports career. “The thing is, I don’t understand why you would want to be with a guy like me. I…. still live with my parents, work at their store, spend my money on shounen jump and drink all night long. I don’t have many redeeming qualities and I don’t have a bright shiny future or the money to make such a future a reality.” He stopped what he was doing to look at Kiyoko. “Nor do I have the ambition.” He murmurs. He starts to clean up the mess of a medical supplies. “I-You deserve someone who is interesting and who will have a great future to give you and when you get to college you’ll find that person and be so happy you’ll never want to come back to the countryside.”

  
Because he was unwilling to face Kiyoko he hadn’t realized she had snuck up on him. Not until her small hand touched his back. Shivering from the contact he almost missed what she said. “I am socially awkward and shy around others. I never imagined myself in the city working for a company I imagine it is a lonely and sad place to work. I am not even sure I will be able to function in college.” Kiyoko leaned her body into his back. “I am very happy in my small world. I am happy watching others get the spotlight. And….and I am the happiest when I am with you being touched by you. Please don’t be fooled by my looks because, that is not who I am.”

  
Keishin, knew he did judge her on her looks at times, it was easy to do but, cowardly. The world based a lot of expectations on those with great skills, athleticism, and beauty. He felt shame, lodged right under his esophagus trying to get out. In an explosion of movement, he twisted around and grabbed the startled Kiyoko. “Forgive me.” He choked on his anger, anger at how he had belittled her feelings for him. He obviously, wasn't quite the adult he thought he was.

  
Brushing her hair behind her ear she kissed his cheek softly. “There is nothing to forgive.”

  
Like a bee seeking nectar his lips found hers and she tasted so good. For the first time, their passion erupted without fear of consequences and societies expectations. They made their way to one of the beds; he sat down on the bed and steered her to sit on his lap facing him. He removed her glasses and sat them on the table next to the bed. She was nervous from excitement and her breath kept rushing in and out as if she had run a marathon.

  
“Relax.” He breathed in her ear.

  
Goosebumps rained down her body when he started to nuzzle the spot behind her ear. This was new side of Keishin the attentive lover. She settled more firmly over his lap and could feel the distinctive outline of his cock. He wasn’t yet hard but, it still was a pleasurable feeling down there. He moved back to kiss her, his tongue swept inside rubbing against hers, encouraging her to demand more.

  
He tugged her shirt and bra up and over her head breaking off their frenzied kisses. “You taste so good, like honey.” Her breasts were flushed a rose-gold and when he touched them she arched against him silently pleading for more. He suddenly became hot and eager for more forgetting where they were.  
She tugged up his shirt so that she could put her hands on his bare back, rubbing the defined muscles, creeping closer and closer to his butt. She was very curious about what he looked like naked and really wanted to see, to touch his very firm ass. She was slowly starting to lose her mind to the fiery touches his fingers and lips left along her skin. She knew he was just as lost in her as she was in him.

  
His hands made their way to her butt, where he scooted her higher up on his lap where he would have the perfect access to her. He pulled her up and down over his cock, she gasped as his hardness hit her clit. It was electrifying. Wanting more she rolled her hips forward and down instinctively seeking him out, so that he could please her. It amazing that even through his joggers and hers that she could feel this good. She had soaked through her underwear and had started to drip down her leg and through her joggers as well. It was slightly disconcerting as well as embarrassing. But, he didn’t seem to mind in fact his hand had slipped through the back of her pants and was rubbing her from the back, it was wonderfully naughty.

  
His lips assaulted hers to the point it was almost painful. But, oh how she wanted to please him, she too, became more aggressive. Lost in the sensations she continued gyrate her hips, hitting the little nub that brought such wonderful feelings to her.

  
“Ah, Kiyoko.” He ground out. Sweat running down his back, he was so ready to cum it had become painful. He still had enough wits left to wait for her before he had his own orgasm.

  
Her breath was coming faster and faster, her movements became choppy and hurried. She exploded grinding herself onto his cock, triggering his own release.  
Spent they both fell back onto the narrow bed. No words were needed, love had solidified, confidences surged. They could never go back so they had nowhere to go but, forward. It would take time for their families, friends, and community to get used to them but, it would well be worth it because, he couldn’t see himself with anyone but her.

  
They never heard the door slam during their interlude and so when they had finished cleaning up and left for the cafeteria they were slightly confused at the fist shaped dent on the outside of the door frame. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Perhaps it was curiosity that made Tanaka follow his coach, maybe it was a restlessness that had enveloped him the last few days. What he knew for sure was that this morning’s dream had made him want to take some type of action.

  
When he had noticed the Fukurodani third year manager making a beeline for coach Ukai, he watched. It wasn’t a long conversation and at first coach didn’t look too interested in what the girl was saying but, he suddenly got serious and took off in a hurry towards the back buildings.

  
He had watched the girl—who wasn’t nearly as pretty, as Kiyoko-san smirk at Ukai’s back, that made him damn curious. When after a few minutes coach didn’t come back nor did anyone on the team seem interested in the fact that he wasn’t supervising. Following his trail nonchalantly as possible, Tanaka made his way to a small cluster of buildings. The storage shed, laundry, and infirmary, those were his choices.

  
He was fairly, sure that coah Ukai wasn't in a hurry to save his favorite shirt from being accidentally bleached. He chose door number three, the infirmary. The chances of Ennoshita being in this building was very low, like less than five percent. What could have caused Ukai’s reaction, to make him speed towards these building as if they represented something precious to him.

  
He cautiously made his way into the building. There was a reception like area that looked like it hadn't been used in ages, most likely since the last Olympic training program three years prior. He had heard that several sports trained here and that why the facility was so big. He made his way silently down the hallway past several rooms with empty beds. When he heard the murmur of voices he crept closer to the last open door on the left and peeked inside.  
He was absolutely horrified at what he saw as well as miserable at the conversation he heard between the two occupants. A discussion of a relationship, declarations of love between Kiyoko-san and Ukai was awful. But, what was worse was seeing a girl he liked moan and dry hump his volleyball coaches dick. His crush died a horrible death that day.

  
Feeling sick; which was ironic as he was in the infirmary Tanaka quietly walked away from the couple in the room. As he neared the exit he started to run and slammed through the door. WHAT THE FUCK MAN! He had placed this girl on a pedestal solely based on her looks and mannerism knowing nothing about her, that very image was no longer. Should he tell Noya, who also had a crush on her? No, it was not his place to say anything even if he was hurt it was his own fault she had never given him a crumb of affection. However, all those emotions had boiled up, Tanaka punched the door to the building, leaving a dent and giving himself scraped and bloody knuckles.

 

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day didn't go much better he was distracted and uncharacteristically quiet as he grappled with the secret he now held. He was also, unable to look at Ukai and Kiyoko without feeling sick. By the end of the first practice match he had made so many errors that he had the largest set of penalty dives, more so than Hinata.

  
After surly remarks, many of the Karasuno players chalked Tanaka’s mood up to the worry of the missing Ennoshita. But, his bestie, Nishinoya knew it had to be something else.

  
A sudden rain storm arrived during the dinner hour causing the evenings social activities moved to the communal rooms in each dorm. Tanaka was hoping to escape to his room for some privacy to think about his day. He wasn’t so lucky.

  
"Dude! What's up with you?" Noya cornered his friend on the stairs. "Your fidgeting like a virgin on her wedding night."

  
Appalled at the description Tanaka punched his friend on the shoulder. "Dickwad, couldn't you come up with a better comparison?"

  
Concerned Noya stayed silent waiting him out.

  
"Look, I-I um, had this dream and it kind of made me feel a little confused, I guess.”

  
“A little….” Noya was unsure about this side of his friend, Ryu was never this gloomy. He took a good look at his friend. He looked depressed. His back was slightly bent as if a huge weight had settled in for the long haul. He was also pale as if he hadn’t seen the sun in weeks—which was impossible. Had also, noticed at meals that his friend wasn't eating nearly the amount food he usually did or with the usually gusto he showed. In fact, Tanaka was the quietest he had ever been. "I don't think guys have to live up to the macho expectations and survive off instinct. Confusion is a normal occurrence in adolescence."

  
Tanaka couldn't help but laugh. "Look at you Mr. Psychologist. Where did you learn such big words?"

  
Shrugging he mumbled what Tanaka thought was Asahi.

  
"It was about Chika. I think….I had sex with him. In my dream, that is." Tanaka felt relieved once the rush of words spilled out. He wasn’t sure what he would tell his best friend, for he had been holding onto two secrets.

  
Noya hid his surprise well. Most of the team knew that Chika had been in love with Tanaka for some time there were a few members who were dense like Tanaka and a couple first years. With Chika missing many of those who knew speculated whether or not Tanaka would accept a confession from the guy. Because it was painfully obvious the guy was straight. But, maybe Noya shouldn't be so surprised he himself had assumed he was straight but, he had been drawn to Asahi the moment he had met him. His admiration and respect created new feelings as time went on. He had finally admitted to himself after their fight that he was in love with the cowardly giant. But, he had not admitted it to anyone else even Asahi.

  
"Do you think having sex with Chika is wrong?"

  
Frowning he gave the question a lot of thought something he hadn't done all day. He didn’t think two guys having sex was wrong. Love was love, no matter what. But, him with another guy? That wasn’t something he had ever thought about.

  
He could appreciate other guys looks and style but, could he have sex with one? “I haven’t thought about it before now. I don’t think it is something I could decide in a few minutes.”

  
“True. It serious business.” Noya looked around to make sure they were still alone.

  
“Let me ask this. If Chikara came up to you and asked you out on date how would you feel?" Noya asked.

  
"I-."

  
"Don't be shy.” Noya prompted after a few minutes of silence.

  
“Most likely I would give it chance but, I would have to be up front and tell him that such a situation had never occurred to me before. So, you know, he won’t get his hopes up. Or do you think that is selfish?” Such a situation wasn’t realistic. “Why did you ask me such a question?”

  
“I am being a friend and helping you verbalize your feelings. You don’t want to run away from them, do you?”

  
His friend was so honest. Usually so was he.

  
“No, I don’t think that’s selfish. That’s you being honest. But, how far would you go? I mean were you disgusted with the thought of having sex with him?” Noya, pressed Ryu. It was his duty as his friend.

  
Annoyed Tanaka lashed out. “How would I know! I never had sex before.”

  
“Awe isn’t this cute Iwa-chan. Little baby baldie is a virgin!” Oikawa said in a sing-song voice. One that was guaranteed to get on the nerves of a saint. “We are finding out a lot of things about the players from Karasuno today.” He smugly looks at the scowling libero and the blushing wing spiker. What fun it is to play with others.

  
“What are you talking about?” Noya, asks.

  
“Oh ho, do you really want to know?”

  
Iwaizumi looked between the two Karasuno players. He kind of felt bad that they happened to walk into their conversation at that moment. But, they shouldn’t have been having one on the stairs. “Come on Shittykawa. We have somewhere to be.”

  
Reminded, Oikawa perked up forgetting about the little rumor he was dangling in front of the Karasuno players. “That’s right it’s bath time. Let’s go!” He grabbed onto the stoic Iwaizumi and raced down the stairs. Towards a most delicious time with the naked Iwaizumi.

  
It was minor moment but, one so embarrassing. Now the Great King knew about his lack of attraction. Done with the conversation, “I am not gay. So, I don’t think I would have sex with him.” Looking away from Noya, he started back up the stairs. “I am done with this conversation.”

  
Noya yelled at his retreating friend, “Ryu! Remember love can transcend all boundaries.” Leaving it at that, he went back down stairs to the waiting Asahi.  
Tanaka felt exhausted after the small debate of sexuality and love. Did he love Chikara? Could he imagine himself going on dates with him, eating and talking together, even cuddling and kissing? It wasn’t entirely revolting. But, he had just found out this morning that preconceptions have a way of kicking you in the ass in a way you least expected.

  
The big secret he was carrying was weighing heavy on his shoulders. Changing out of his clothes he collapsed on top of his bed and was asleep within minutes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chikara didn’t know how long he had been in the dark; it’s suffocating and distorting not knowing where the four walls begin and end which way is up and down. He was never one to suffer from claustrophobia however, being closed in and prevented from moving outside the small defined space the ropes allow bring a new sense to him. His chest becomes tight his breath becomes shallow, sweat breaks out all over his body when he thinks about his enclosure. He will eventually even out his breathing but, the first couple times he fainted.

  
At some point, he sleeps from boredom and when he wakes he finds small bits of food and water but with nowhere for him to relieve himself has made him hesitate to consume anything. He’s had a headache for a while now. Either from hunger or sleeping on the cold concrete floor and even it could be from the bump on the back of his head. Being in his own horror story is not nearly as exciting as movies portray. It could be that his confinement was spur of the moment. But what caused his kidnapping? Did he see or hear something he shouldn’t have? It’s hard to remember

  
Besides the panic of being enclosed and alone the waiting was awful. He was waiting for anything, any sign that he would be saved or he would be ended. Would he die of starvation? Or worse would he his kidnapper kill him? Yes, waiting was the worst because he had these depressing thought roiling around in his head causing his panic to surface momentarily. The only thing that kept those depressing thoughts away were the fantasies that he made up of him and Tanaka.

  
What it would be like if they started to date; would Tanaka let him touch him? What if he only started to date him out of sheer curiosity or worse guilt? Tanaka would not be willing to have a physical relationship with him if that were the case. Even though he wasn't a touchy-feely kind of guy he would find it hard not to touch Tanaka in a sexual way. Could he be with someone under such conditions? These thoughts and fantasies are blessing and a curse for he would never have Tanaka but, Tanaka would save him from going stark raving mad. Crying himself to sleep he didn’t hear the wind start to blow.

 

 

 

 


	4. Fourth Day: Run in at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is out for a run when he is literally thrown off by the impact of a very small person. This encounter leads him to have thought provoking encounters with members of his rival team. By the end of the day someone else disappears from the camp. What is happening and who will solve the case, find out in the next two chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on solving the disappearance of Ennoshita and others within the next two chapters. I hope you stay around for them. Also, no sex in this chapter.

Fourth Day

         

There were no visible signs of the rain from the night before on the beach. A hint of ocean was carried by the cool morning breeze caressing and energizing anyone adventurous enough to be up and about. Besides Iwaizumi the only other living body were the seagulls enjoying the breeze and working hard to catch the tiny creatures stranded from the morning tides. He loved these quiet moments. They were so rare these days that he couldn’t pass up taking advantage of the moment. The plus side was that he could run on his own terms without the annoying shittykawa. Oikawa, the fucker was an energy vampire, he would and could suck about anyone dry even the most patient or levelheaded person. And he, was the furthest thing from patient.

But, he had to admit Oikawa was a good friend and teammate so when they heard that Shiratorizawa would be attending this training camp he had been fired up. He and Oikawa thought of Ushijima as a rival but, were unable to play practice matches as Shiratorizawa thought of Aobajosai was beneath them. At the camp, there was a high probability that they would play a few practice matches and they could devise some type of plan to use in official matches and tournaments. Listening to FujiFabric on his iPhone Iwaizumi was in the zone; lungs burning, calves screaming, and tons of sweat running down his body, he was in heaven and Shittykawa was nowhere to be seen. Glorifying in his aloneness he didn’t see the blond blob run out of the tree line to his left.

Propelled into the hard-packed sand knocked what little breath he had out of his lungs. _WHAT THE FUCK!!_ Struggling to breath Iwaizumi barely registered a loud blubbering from the human torpedo that had knocked him out. _God, I hate kids! I am never having any._ “Look kid will you shut the fuck up? I can’t understand you through all that blubbering” Iwaizumi hadn’t even looked at the person who had run into him, if he had he would never have said those words.

Yachi was horrified. Alternately sobbing and apologizing to the boy she was currently tangled with. _So graceful Yachi Hitoka! Instead of being a bundle of nerves and running into the boy if you could have been calm and collected like YOUR MOTHER you wouldn’t have run head first into some stranger._ Using the pretense of taking photos for her mom, the school, and for the team Yachi had wanted to take a quiet walk by herself to gather her thoughts and emotions. So much had happened in the last two days and instead of being a stammering idiot she wanted to try and be …. normal.

“-re you all ri-ri-right?” She blubbered out.

In shock Iwaizumi whipped his head up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. _Oh Fuck! I just told a little girl to shut the fuck up! What was I thinking?_ “Hey kid, iz’ all right!”

The little ball was making its way off him when Iwaizumi—who by the way is a bit slow—finally noticed that the ‘Kid’ was not a kid but a small girl his age, a very small girl. _SHIT! She must be a manager for one of the teams._ “Ugh” he cleared his throat. Trying not to look scary Iwaizumi moved his body towards the ball of female intending to help her. But, when she looked up at him with those golden brown watery eyes his heart started to falter. Just because he devoted all his time outside of classes to volleyball didn’t mean he had never noticed girls. Being friends with Oikawa meant he had been surrounded by dozens upon dozens of girls from ugly to gorgeous and everything in between. But, this one was just too damn cute.

With a suddenness that even surprised him, Iwaizumi stood up. He held his hand out, silently waiting for the girl to grab him. He so wanted to touch her, to show her what a man he could be and not the asshole he sounded like earlier. Awkwardly, he waited. Rubbing the back of his neck in agitation. “Uh so, what made you run like the devil was on your heels?”

 “I found this.” Still sitting on the sand, she held out an object for his review.

Iwaizumi looked down at what she was holding in her hands. How he had missed it was beyond him. It was a black jacket with the words ‘Karasuno Volleyball Club’ written in white. His mind immediately went to the possibility that the missing boy’s body could be very near where they were currently chatting away. He went pale. Even though he was considering joining the medical field—that was if he was unable to become a pro volleyball player—he had never seen a dead body before. Especially one that would have started decomposition or was bloated from being in the water for several days. He did not want to jeopardize his impression by barfing in front or on the girl. “D-did you….look around?”

“N-no I was scared!”

“Do you want me to?” He was really hoping that she would say no.

“Will you come with me?” She wouldn’t be so scared if there was another person with her. “To look I mean.”

Holding his hand out, again, Iwaizumi quietly waited for the girl to make the move. If she chickened out she would never have to know that his stomach was currently roiling with nerves. Either he was going to have to spill the contents of stomach from his mouth or through his ass; he preferred neither option. _Sucks to be a guy!_

Taking a deep breath, she took his hand.

 

 

* * *

 

                                 

It was still relatively early so the quad was somewhat private allowing Takeda Sensei to take up a whole table on his own. That’s how Yachi and Iwaizumi found him forty-five minutes after their literal run-in with each other. They had spent thirty minutes searching the area Yachi had found the jacket. But, it had been difficult for many reasons. Both of they feared finding Ennoshita’s body and the foliage was dense more inland as they went making it dangerous for them as they could get lost. After only finding some trash and what looked to be a button they gave in and walked back to the camp. Along the way they discussed whom they should tell of their discovery. Takeda was the first choice as he was the one dealing with the cops daily. The other staff and coaches did not.

“Sensei?”

Takeda looked up at the two standing in front of him. “Yes, Yachi? What can I help you with?”

Yachi looked at the boy next to her for support, “We- I mean I, found this.” Yachi lifted the jacket up to show Sensei.

His stomach dropped like a cannonball, making him feel queasy. It could only be Ennoshita Chikara’s jacket. Yachi wouldn’t bother him for less. This was the first piece of evidence that Ennoshita had really existed for a short period of time at this camp.

Without waiting for her sensei to ask the question Iwaizumi told him where she had the jacket. “It’s North about a mile and half down and somewhat inside the tree line. We marked the area where she found it.”

“Did you…find anything else?”

They shook their heads no.

“I see. Hold onto the jacket Yachi. We don’t want too many fingerprints on it.”

Yachi recoiled. Would she have to go to the police station to be fingerprinted? To also, give a statement? What if they handcuffed her because they suspected her?

Unaware of Yachi’s inner turmoil, Takeda Sensei continued explaining the next steps they would take. “I will call the detective in charge and have him meat us here. He will most likely have you two lead him and team to the location where you found this. Don’t worry.”

They looked at him in question

“Because you will need to tell him what you saw, touched or heard in a formal statement. But, I assure you it will not harm you in anyway.”

He looked at the intense boy next to his student. “I am sorry I didn’t catch your name.”

“Iwaizumi Hajime. Third year vice-captain at Aobajosai.”

“Thank you, Iwaizumi-kun for helping our Yachi this morning.”

“Your welcome, sir.”

“Sensei, please.” He smiled at the boy. This boy had a good head on his shoulders. That was a perfect balance for Yahci’s imaginative personality.

While the tree of them had been huddled together, boys started loitering in the quad waiting for breakfast to be called. So, when the three of them walked away towards the parking lot they missed the faces displaying, curiosity, jealousy, lust, fear, and anger.

 

* * *

 

            

The day went the same as the before it; food, practice, food practice. But, between word spread of the jacket and how it was found and by whom. Of course, information was embellished, facts were incorrectly recounted and lies were spread. One person was alternately cowering in fear of being found and being angry at the boy who saw.

 

   

* * *

  

Baths could be war zones; teams staking territory and inflicting combat if uninvited teams so much as stepped a toe upon their declared land. Small skirmished for acreage were dealt by the most and combative members of teams. After the second night, an emergency captain and vice-captain meeting was convened and specific time slots for the five teams currently staying the dorm were settled upon. The bath was declared every man for himself if he so happened to miss his time slot.

Tacking a chance to avoid more harassment from his teammates and to make up for his lost morning Iwaizumi, had missed Aobajosai’s time slot. Luck had finally came calling and he had the bath all to himself.

All the tension and strain of the day melted away as he stepped into the steaming bath. Moving towards one end of the bath he leaned his head on the floor and let his body float up. It wasn’t exactly appropriate bath etiquette, letting his dick and balls hang out in the air. But, he was alone or so he thought. He had been in the middle of conjuring up Yachi Hitoka when he heard voices. Not just one or two voices but, what sounded like a lot. _What the hell?_

Crows, a lot of crows, an Eagle and his swans, and Oikawa. Before Iwaizumi could fully process the scene in front of him Oikawa took a break from his snarky comments. “Iwa-chan! Where have you been all my life?” A very naked Oikawa jumped into the bath heading straight for Iwaizumi.

Everyone else stopped their conversation to watch Iwaizumi fend off Oikawa.

Irritated and feeling self-conscious as everyone watched him and Oikawa he ended up being to ruff as he pushed Oikawa face down into the water as he side stepped the attack. He was familiar with his attacks as he had been on the receiving end many times.

Oikawa came up sputtering and hissing like a mad cat. “Iwa-chan! What was that for?”

Laughter rang out bouncing on the tiled walls. It looked like everyone had enjoyed Oikawa’s dunking.

With his bath being cut short and trying to avoid Oikawa’s loud mouth and he assumed the other’s inquisition he was bent on making his escape. Unfortunately, his wishes never come true when it comes to Oikawa. 

“So, Iwa-chan what were you doing with that girl this morning?” Oikawa’s sounded like a jealous lover questioning his every move he made without him.

“Hey! Don’t call Yachi-san ‘That Girl’ she has a name!” Hinata interjects before Iwaizumi has a chance to reply.

Oikawa becomes distracted from posing any more questions about his morning activities to Iwaizumi. However, Daichi swoops in for the kill. “How are you doing?”

Not thrilled about spilling his guts especially to a total stranger he side steps the issue of his emotional state. “k. Sorry about not finding your friend.”

This statement has a very subdued effect on everyone except Oikawa. He can’t seem to let it go that Iwaizumi was with a girl, a cute girl at that. Oikawa isn’t a heartless bastard just selfish very selfish.

“It isn’t your responsibility to find him.” Suga pops into the conversation. “We are,” he gestures to Daichi and the other few Karasuno members in the bath. “Very thankful that you happened to be close when Yachi-san found the jacket.”

“Yes, I am sure you were able to calm her down. She told Shimizu she was very upset at herself for panicking.” Daichi rubs his hands down his head in frustration.

Ahh, so the Karasuno team wasn’t here for an inquest like Oikawa but, to say thanks for taking care of one of their own.

“Z’ no problem.” He mumbled embarrassed at the thought of Yachi.

The Karasuno team has talked about the loss of Ennoshita to death by this point. Tired, frustrated, and scared have brought some of the members to the edge, as all of them are close to each other. If it were any of them that had gone missing they would feel and do exactly the same.

Hearing the rumors from teams that have no relationship with Karasuno has made it difficult as well. Tempers have flared during practice matches and the results have not been pretty. It didn’t help that Coach Ukai has been a little off his game as well and Takeda Sensei has been busy seeing to matters concerning the search for Ennoshita. The boys have been feeling as they have been set loose in limbo with no direction.

“UGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!” Roared Tanaka. Jackknifing out of the water and onto the floor. “I am so tired of this shit! He storms off.

Nishinoya, quietly follows his best friend.

 Iwaizumi could see the tension and despair on their faces and realizes that this is serious to them. His own problems seem so inconsequential compared to a missing and presumed dead friend/teammate. In his life he has never known anyone to have encountered a violent or sudden death. His encounter with Yachi and their subsequent search drew him into the drama unwillingly and now that he was here on the edge could he no longer ignore the terrible the situation? How could he have been so detached?

But, this is what society is; do not become involved in unknown people or their problems. Ignore and everything will be okay as it disappears. That was what they have been taught by their parents, school, government, and society. Is this right, though? How is being self-centered the answer?

Just look at Oikawa, completely ignoring the somber mood chattering away not caring about those around him or how they may feel. Could he be a good person and still ignore what is in front of him?

No. Taking care of myself is important but, if I am to ignore the suffering of Karasuno I am nothing but trash. Even though we don’t have a close relationship beyond rival sports club at this moment, I can change that if I take the first step.

“Wha-”

“You guys are such killjoy’s! I am leaving.” Oikawa left the bath muttering loudly at how they ruined his time with Iwaizumi. Ushijima and Tendo left as well. Not because of Oikawa but, they felt awkward in the depressing mood. While Ushijima was a bit of an air head and couldn’t always read the mood he did not feel comfortable asking questions concerning Yachi. It wasn’t like he was in love with her, merely curious.

Talk went on around Iwaizumi, discussing their plans for tomorrow as it was Saturday. Saturday’s and Sunday’s there was no formal practice sessions mostly self-practice or a free day to work on homework or to play.

Iwaizumi was looking forward to a day on the beach, that is if the weather cooperates. Unintentionally he conjured up fantasies about a certain little blonde. Stopping before he embarrassed himself in front of the other guys in the bath he noticed it was only him, Daichi, and Suga. He hadn’t noticed that everyone had started to trickle out after Oikawa’s little snit.

“Hey, we are going to take off. You okay?” Daichi asked.

“Hmm, I am good.”

“Okay see ya later.”

Sleepily Iwaizumi drifted through the water. Thinking, and thinking about his expectations about himself outside of volleyball. What kind of person did he want to be? How did he want people see him? Before he knew it another thirty minutes had passed. “Time to get out.” He uttered into the cavernous room. He felt a little dizzy but chalked it up to being in the bath for over an hour.

Gathering his towel, he made his way into the changing room, why was it dark? Did one of the Karasuno players turn off the light thinking that no one was still in the bath. But wait that didn’t make sense the bath light was still on so they would know someone was still here unless Oikawa was playing a joke on him. “Dumbass turn on the light I can’t see.” Iwaizumi waited and waited but got no response. “Oi Oikawa I am not in the mood TURN ON THE FUCKING LIGHT!” Still feeling lightheaded he started feeling uneasy. His body wasn’t responding the way he wanted to.

Maybe everyone had made a mistake in thinking that the Karasuno player left on his own free will. What if someone had taken him? They had all relaxed; secured in their own comfortable little world without any fear. But, it was too late no. The safety and comfort that Iwaizumi had taken for granted came crashing down at the moment he felt himself topple to the floor. He could barely make out a dark shape leaning into him, speaking. But he couldn’t understand him because he was falling unconscious.

 

* * *

  

Oikawa was feeling a little sleepy. But, he was determined to find Iwaizumi and pressure him for answers. He had looked into the room he shared with Mad Dog-chan. However, he wasn’t in his room and Mad Dog-chan hadn’t seen him since dinner. He had also looked in the captain of Karasuno’s room. Thinking that they had stolen his Iwa-chan away because of that stupid girl. Instead he saw something he had never wanted to see. Disturbingly he found it to be a turn on. _Not thinking about it._ _I am not in LOVE with my best friend._ This “GIRL” was making things difficult for him. To not acknowledge his feelings for Iwaizumi. If he started dating her he would leave Oikawa. Alone. _Maybe I am overthinking things._

Maybe I’ll go have a little chat with her, casually warn her off Iwa-chan. Shaking off the sleepiness he took the steps as fast as he dared. On his way he had to figure out how he would get into the dorm—his charm maybe? And what he would say _TO HER_.

He was almost to the front door when he remembered he hadn’t checked the bathroom. Making a U-turn he made his way down the silent hallway or maybe not so silent it sounded like some very quiet moans were coming from the bathroom. _Looks like someone is it getting it on._ He finally made it to the bathroom and opened the door all the lights were off but just in case he turned them back on and went to look in the bath. Making sure his friend hadn't slipped on some soap. Laughing to himself, he never noticed the tiny spot of blood on the floor near the middle of the baskets. Not finding Iwaizumi on the floor or floating in the bath he made his way to the girl’s dorm. He knew one of the first years on another team she had been blatantly flirting with him the last few days. Certain she would let him in, he went out into the dark, windy night.

It was a lot easier than he thought to enter the girl’s dorm. No sentries were on duty in the form of coaches and teachers which was surprising. Making a promise to the girl he made his way to the second floor where the Karasuno managers had their room. This would be the tricky part. What to say to the older girl to get the GIRL alone. He needn’t have worried about it because neither girl where in. Stumped, he didn’t have an option B in place, as he was solely relying on his charm. The room was dark, empty, and cool as air entered through the open window. He made his way to one of the beds planning on waiting for the GIRL to arrive.

After what felt like forever but was no more than ten minutes; Oikawa started feeling sleepy again. Deciding that he should just give up for now he made his way back to his dorm room, encountering no one not even a teacher. The camp was eerily creepy with nothing but deep shadows coming from the windblown trees. He made his way back as quickly as possible narrowly missing the person hiding in the shadows of the tall tree by the girl’s dorm.

 


	5. Day Five: Arrival (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma, Karasuno, and Aobajosai realize that two others are missing from the camp. Speculation has lead them to the fact that they have been kidnapped. If they were kidnapped then was Ennoshita Chikara kidnapped as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A character has a panic attack and there is talk about a date rape drug that is based off a very sad but true story. However no one is raped. If you are interested in the story it's abut the Ghost Rapes of Bolivia.

Fifth Day: Arrival

 

Wave after wave of thunder sounded in the distance, heralding the approach of a monster. A typhoon had been hiding behind the unusual summer rain and it was closing in on the training camp. Disorder followed the booming; boys in ponchos ram from building to building dodging fat drops of water and strong winds that tore through the camp.

It wouldn’t be hard to miss friends and teammates entirely throughout the commotion as order had been thrown out the window in favor of speed. It wasn’t until lunch that Kuroo noticed something amiss and Kenma connecting the dots realized something sinister was stalking the camp.

Instead of a lazy day with fun, water, and flirting girls, players were told to meet their team staff for an emergency meeting.

After being awakened earlier than expected and told that his day of fun was being taken away by a raging storm had left Kuroo in a mood. He also, wasn’t very happy that he was stuck boarding windows in the pouring rain. As the hours passed he became even more grumpier due to hunger. All the players had a measly breakfast prepared by frazzled girls that consisted of onigiri and hardboiled eggs—that he had to shell on his own. He hadn’t been able to get a glimpse Yachi, either. It was….. like…. Kamisama was dicking around with him. He was also cold and miserable as his cheap poncho was unable to save him from the heavy rain. It had been an impossible task to ask of it because of the gusts of wind that tore by every few minutes.

“Hey! I think we have boarded all the windows!” Yamamoto yelled up at him.

He looked over to his left and saw that Lev and Inuoka were finishing up the last window. Relieved that they were done he hurried down the ladder to help Yamamoto pick up their left over supplies. “Hey! You two hurry up so that we can get out of this fucking rain!”

Once they were finished the boys took off towards the storage near the infirmary, jogging in a strange pattern as if they were playing hopscotch with the puddles and mud. He had been so busy with his own tasks he didn’t know if Kenma and the rest of Nekoma had finished filling sandbags. Luckily all the rooms were on the second and third floor so if it flooded and the sandbags weren’t enough they should all be okay in their rooms. “Did you notice if the rest of the team had finished their tasks?” He yelled over the wind.

“Yep, they ran past about few minutes before we finished and were heading towards the cafeteria.” Yamamoto replied.

Trying to push his way past others streaming in and out of the storage area it took him a few seconds to realize Yamamoto had said anything. “Are we being served real food this time?”

“Don’t know.”

He hoped to hell there was real food or else he would perish from hunger. He was a growing boy, plus all the workouts he put in for volleyball made him need calories more often than normal teenage boys. He knew he wasn’t the only one in need of food. Lev had been very subdued from his normally energetic goofball self.

The thought of food instantly reminded Kuroo of Yachi. Food and Yacho combined worked to perk him up and out of his grumpy mood. He quickened his pace leaving the others behind but, his excitement proved to be too much. He didn’t notice a nasty patch of muddy water outside the cafeteria doors. He started to slip and slide on the already wet linoleum.

He narrowly missed eating dirt by grabbing onto Suguru Daisho for support.

“What the hell man!”

Yamamota, Lev, and Inuoka were laughing so hard you thought they had just finished watching an episdode of their favorite variety show. (Human Observation – Monitoring a Japanese variety show)

“Ugh thanks man. You saved my life.” Sheepishly running his hand down the back of Daisho whom Nekoma detested wasn’t the best idea but, he did get a good reaction out of him.

“Don’t touch me with your dirty hands!” Looking at the laughing trio and sheepish Kuroo. “Your such a loser Kuroo-san.”

“Man! What an asshole.” Bokuto said as he neared the hysterical trio.

Kuroo looked over and saw that Bokuto and Akaashi had remnants of laughter on their faces.

“Maybe that guy has no sense of humor.” Akaashi added as he whipped his muddy shoes on an available towel. It looked done in.

 The hallway leading to the cafeteria was littered with sopping wet and muddy towels. It looked like sandbags were recently placed near the entrance to keep the water from entering but a lot of damage had already been done. The towels hadn’t been there for breakfast.

Anticipating the pleasure of seeing Yachi’s shy smile and curry—because he could smell it all the way by the door—gave him a funny feeling in his stomach, almost as if he had to go to the bathroom. This was a slightly familiar feeling, yet new.

He also wanted to get her number in case either of them were shipped off tomorrow because of the fucking storm.

Grabbing his tray, he tuned out the others taking his time selecting the side dishes to compliment his curry. He was also, furtively searching for Yachi. When he reached the end of the line his happy anticipation had turned to dread. He went back looking for a familiar face.

Spotting Yukie he interrupted her conversation with the kid she was serving. “Hey have you seen Yachi today?”

Smirking she replied. “What’s your problem? She’s in the back somewhere.”                             

“Where? Because, I haven’t seen her since yesterday.”

Tired and annoyed because the managers had worked their asses off during the morning putting supplies and food together to last everyone a couple days she wasn’t in the mood for lover boys mooning.

Turning her back on a room full of eating boys she looked for Yachi. “She’s……not here.” Puzzled she thought about the last time she had seen the girl. “Was she at morning assignments? I mean she had to be right?” She wasn’t directing her question to anyone but, the girl serving next her decided to speak up.

“Umm no she wasn’t at the assignment this morning. In fact, I haven’t seen her since last night.”

 Before Kuroo could even get a word out, Yukie asked. “Are you positive?”

“Yes.” No hesitation, no hint of decit. Why shouldn’t they believe her.

Yukie was stunned. She wouldn’t have seen the first year any time after dinner because she spent her nights with Bokutou and Akaashi. But, wouldn’t have Kiyoko seen her? Well…maybe not if she and her coach had closed the distance between them. There was no way that Yachi would spend the night somewhere else…she was just too naïve and innocent. Yukie doubted she had any type of sexual or romantic towards boys. That’s why she had so much fun watching Kuroo and Wakatoshi drooling over her in the past few days.

“Kuroo, I will ask around after lunch.”   _What is going on here?_

Kuroo did not have a good feeling about the situation. But, he quietly sat down next to his teammates deciding that he needed food to help him think about his next course of action. He knew he was mostly likely not on her mind because she had two very recent encounters with two different guys; Wakatoshi Ushijimia and Iwaizumi Hajime.

But, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t give up. He might have a crush on her and do naughty things with but, he was a decent guy and wanted to help her if she was in trouble even if he didn’t get anything out of it. He wasn’t like that snake Daisho.

Engrossed in his own inner dialogue he almost missed Kenma poking him.

“I need to tell you something. About a conversation I overheard earlier.”

Puzzled but game knowing that Kenma was very observant of others. He knew what ever Kenma had to say to him and the rest of the team would be very important. But, he wasn’t entirely prepared for what he said.

Avoiding eye contact he pitched his voice so that it would carry to only those in their group. “Aobajosai cannot find their teammate and vice-captain, Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Kenma was always aware of those around him, especially his befriend. He had noticed Kuroo going back to speak to Yukie after he had filled his tray with food and was curious. He couldn’t think of a reason why Kuroo would need to speak to her as he had been with Bokuto and Akasshi. So, whatever he was talking about with her wasn’t about those two. He subtly looked around and noticed a few things; Karasuno was tense and silent, Aobajosai was separated with three members looking anxious. A few other teams he didn’t know looked restless and agitated as well. Was it the storm causing this underlying tension? Or was it something else? Something sinister?

He also noticed one other thing; the little blond that was Shouyou’s manager and the current infatuation of Kuroo was nowhere to be seen.

“Wha-what do you mean?” Yamamota scanned the room, as if searching for a ghost.

“When we were filling sandbags Aobajosai was next to us and I overheard The Great King discussing where they have not searched for the guy. I got the impression they had been looking for this Iwaizumi since last night.”

 “Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s wrist. He needed the contact. “That’s the guy that was with Yachi yesterday. When she found the jacket belonging to Ennoshita.”

 “What the hell is going on?” Yamamoto said.

 “Kuroo-san what do you mean?” Yaku tentatively spoke up from his position at the end of the table.

“People are missing, Yaku.”

“Maybe….”

“Here’s the thing I have been looking for Yachi since this morning. Even Yukie hasn’t seen her. And now this Iwaizumi guy is missing.”

Gathering his spoon Kenma dug into his curry. “I suggest we finish eating. I have a feeling we are going to need a lot of energy for later.” He finished chewing. Then we go talk to Karasuno. I bet they are unaware they are missing another member.” He added.

The others followed Kenma’s example and started shoveling food in their mouths at an alarming rate.

“How could they not know she is missing?” Lev asked between bites.

“It’s not hard to do in this chaos. Everyone is using the same cheap ponchos that were in the store room plus the managers are in charge of food and laundry or the infirmary. So, the guys wouldn’t be seeing a lot of her unless they actively sought her out for something. Like Kuroo.” Kenma explained as he got up for a second helping of curry. Kenma never went for seconds. This was serious indeed. So, the other followed their setter for seconds as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He had felt fear when he heard that two people; a girl from Karasuno and a boy from Aobajosai had found the missing players jacket. What was the scariest part of the incident was that they had been so close to the place that held the hidden Ennoshita Chikara. He had wanted to throw up. Everything had gone wrong when that kid had accidental stumbled upon him selling some of his illegal products to players from other teams. Panicking a little he taken some extreme measures and taken the kid out.

He again had to take extreme measures when he heard about the jacket. Luckily he had a small amount of solution on hand for emergencies. In his last year of middle school, he had to do a report on crimes in different countries. He came across the story of the “ _The Ghost Rapes of Bolivia.”_ A true story involving a weird religion called Mennonites. Men from the colony adapted anesthetic chemicals for cows to put girls to sleep. Having access to chemicals was easy as his grandparents owned a farm so he was able to make his own _DATE RAPE DRUG._ It was one of his most requested drug that he had for sale and never had used it for himself, that was until now. 

He had to climb the tree next to her room to have good access to spray the drug in her window. It was even more difficult because of the wind. But, she was so tiny it took only a little amount to knock her out. He then climbed into her room and hid her underneath her bed just in case her roommate or anyone else come in. He had sweated a ridiculous amount through the whole ordeal, from fear of being caught.

The boy was a lot easier to drug; he actually sprayed the whole bathroom even though the Karasuno, Shiratorizowa, and other Aobajosai members were present. It had occurred to him that if they all woke up with headaches they wouldn’t be so concerned when they missed the other two. It would give him enough time to cover his tracks and maybe dispose of the threesome somehow. He did have a contact or two in a gang., Maybe he could pay them to pick them up and dump them off somewhere. They would never know it was him.

It was more difficult to get him out of the bath. Unlike the girl the guy weighed a ton. He hid the dude in a large duffel bag and convinced the first years that the bag had sand and he had used it as a training device and was now to tired to take the sand back to beach by himself so they needed to help him. He was scary like that they either believed him or didn’t want to guess otherwise.

He would have to get rid of them tonight. By then the whole camp would know something suspicious was going on.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Can I have your attention please!” Yelled one of the coaches.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

“The weather station has given us a more precise time when to expect the typhoon which is headed about ten miles up the coast. We are not in the focal point of this monster. However, we will be impacted. The managers have been busy making large packs of food and drinks to get us through the night, morning and if need be lunch the next day. We will see the typhoon around the early morning hours but the rain and wind will continue to increase before that so that’s why we are expecting you to stay in your dorms throughout the night. If we see flooding it should only be a couple feet and affect the first floor of the dorms. Again I cannot stress how important it will be to have food on hand for half the day tomorrow in case we do see severe flooding. We will try and have one adult in each of the dorms in case of an emergency but, I believe all of you are mature enough that you would not risk your safety by leaving the dorm or even the area during the night.”

The guy continued to go on and on about their expectations and the emergency drill but Kuroo could see how tense Karasuno had gotten. They were probably worried about Ennoshita, but, little did they know that they were also missing another person. He figured if Iwaizumi and Yachi-san had disappeared during the night or morning hours it had to be someone here at this very camp. That being the case this person must have a very good reason to go to such lengths to hide them. All he could hope was that they were still alive.

With the coaches exit pandemonium erupted within the cafeteria. Boys were franticly rushing for more food talking loudly in agitation. Others were trying to grab the packs of food and water until they were slapped back by the girls. Once Nekoma had finished their second helping—luckily they had got up before the coaches entered—they took their place in line.

Once they gathered their supplies they went after Karasuno. They had been a couple places higher than them in line so they were most likely already in their dorm when Nekoma ran out of the cafeteria. Bokutou and Akaashi went to meet up with their team saying that if possible they would help look as well.

“Hurry up!” Kuroo yelled over the roar of wind.

 

                                            *************************************

 

Nekoma piled into the Miyagi Prefecture dorm right behind Karasuno. Everyone moved off the common room after hanging up their ponchos. Instead of leaving their shoes downstairs to be carried off by any future flooding everyone carried theirs.

“So….what’s up Kuroo?” Without any emotion Daichi looked at the assembled group.

Kuroo not sure how to be diplomatic hesitated. “Well….the thing is….have you seen Yachi today?”

The hair on the back of his neck stood up as Daichi shook his head negative.

“Anyone else?”

Uneasy everyone looked at each other and then shook their heads no.

Firmly but quiet as not to cause a commontion. “I believe she is missing.”

Gasps and mummers went around the Karasuno team including Hinata’s cry of alarm.

Daichi held up his hand for silence. “What makes you think that?”

“I looked for her at breakfast and did not see her and then again at lunch. I even asked Yukie if she had seen her lately and she could not remember seeing her. Another girl also said she hadn’t seen Yachi-san since the night before.”

“Also-“

“I believe this is where I but into the conversation.” Sickly, sweet voice carried into the group.

Everyone turned around in shock at the threesome who had interrupted the supposedly private conversation among the two teams.

“The great king!” Hinata blurted out in response to his presence.

“That’s right chibi-chan.” He looked around at the faces of Karasuno and Neloma. He really didn’t want to ask for their help, but he and his team wouldn’t be able to cover enough ground to find Iwaizumi. “I am sure that bed head was going to tell you than another person is missing, and that person is none other than my loyal knight Iwa-chan.”

Surprised and alarmed members of the Karasuno create a commotion with their shouts.

“Be quiet!” Daichi shushes them so as not to attract the attention of the teacher in the dorm or the other teams. “Let’s go upstairs away from everyone else and talk about this in private.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile-

 

 

Yachi awoke with a pounding headache. She opened and closed her eyes several times, trying to wake up, trying to and understand what was happening to her. Instead of understanding, panic came. She couldn’t see. Why couldn’t she see? Nothing was covering her eyes. Had she suddenly lost her eyesight to some horrible disease? Her breathing became shallow and broken, a restlessness in her chest rose.

Trying to calm herself she focused on the rest of her body. Her mouth had a horrible taste and was sticky like she had a mouth full of natto. She tried to gather enough saliva to relieve the discomfort but instead choked. Her anxiety increased as she struggled.

She finally settled down enough to take deep calming breathes. Taking stock of herself she finally realized she could see darker shadows indicating there were other objects where ever she was. Maybe one of the shadows was Ennoshita senpai? Trying to move to her knees she discovered her hands were tied together and chained to something. She blamed the pounding headache for missing something so obvious.

“S-senpai are y-you here?” She started coughing from a dry throat. “Ennoshita Senpai! Are you here?” No response. She was utterly alone in a strange place for whatever reason and she was scared. This was the most scared she had ever been in her life. Unable to stop the fear and panic Yachi started to cry. Big gulping tears, ran down her face as she blubbered like her life depended on it.

She was already wet, so the tears falling down her face onto her pajamas wouldn’t make much of a difference. She was cold; the air in the building was chilled and being wet was not comfortable. “I-I wa-want to go home!” Whimpering to curled into a ball on the hard, cold concrete floor.

Her pounding headache increased from the hard, ragged cries she expelled from her tiny body. She had never felt so alone. So afraid of the dark. Yachi had a comfortable, secure life, even if her mother was rather hard on her. She wanted someone, anyone to comfort her, to bring warmth back into her body. Why would someone do something like this to her? Her eyes swollen she could no longer make out the shapes. In her haze of despair, she thought she made out the shapes of two other people along with several boxes and a locker. But, it didn’t make sense because she only knew of Ennoshita Senpai who was missing. Who else could the other body be? Not their kidnapper? Almost on the verge of another panic attack she quickly reasoned out that there was no way the kidnapper would have stayed quiet as she had called out earlier. It was some time before she cried herself to sleep.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a part 2 coming in a couple weeks. I hope you enjoyed the story so far.


	6. Part 2: The shed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi wakes up from being drugged in an enclosed dark space, tied up and unable to move. There he finally meets the missing Ennoshita. Will they figure out who has abducted them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to be longer but, school is getting in the way.

The steady dripping of water fell on the prone Iwaizumi, hitting the middle of his forehead running down his face where it finally collected into a puddle underneath him.

“Fuck.” His throat was dry as sand paper and that was all he could get past his parched, chapped lips. _Damn his mouth tasted like rotten milk._

He was cold, a cold so bitter that had drilled its way into the very depth of his bones. He vaguely wondered if he would ever be warm again as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He had never felt so cold in his life, at least he couldn’t remember. He wished he was back in his bed curled up with his dog. Wait why wasn’t he in his bed? Where was he, again? He stilled and took stock of his body. He had a pounding headache, a foggy memory, a rank mouth, and he was naked—well except for his boxer briefs.

The last thing he could recall was a feeling of dread, like he had made a misstep. That obviously was the case or he wouldn’t be opening his eyes to nothing but the inky darkness of an enclosed space. He was in an unknown situation something he was not equipped to handle or thought he would ever have to handle. He would never admit not even Tooru that he felt like crying, from frustration of course.

Moving on from the momentary lapse of emotion Iwaizumi learned that he was tied with his hands behind him with what felt like duct tape, it was impossible to move. His feet were also tied but not with duct tape it felt like rope of some kind. There was nothing he could do now about his restraints he really needed some light to see the state of his feet. If he could stand up there was a possibility he could run for help. But, if it was so easy that meant that he might not have enough time to find help.

His kidnapping was most likely spur of the moment decision. And if he was taken what about Yachi? She is an obvious target as well. He was basing this off the fact that they were both together when they found the jacket. It had to be the jacket.

He settled back down in his original position to ease the strain off his lower back. It was an awkward sprawl on his side with his left hip in the air. He seemed to be facing away from the door because he couldn’t see any light filtering in from where he was facing. He strained his senses to make out any sound above the howling wind that tore through the building as well as the pounding rain.

He heard a faint sniffling, like someone who had been crying for some time. “Yachi?” He moaned out. He really needed some moisture to relieve the dry, rank mouth of his. He moved his head a little to capture the water raining down on him. It was cool but, tasted like dirt.

“She’s asleep.” Came a broken voice not used to talking or one that had screamed it raw.

“Is that you Ennoshita?”

“Yeah.”

Relieved that he had been found as well that he had not been killed by the monster that had taken them. “It’s me Iwaizumi from Aoba Johsai. Do you know who kidnapped you? Or where we are?”

“No.”

Iwaizumi was getting irked at the lack of response from the boy so he had to remind himself Ennoshita had been locked away for four days by himself. He’s lucky he hadn’t gone crazy or maybe he had. “Can you tell me how you are restrained?” Any information would hopefully help him plan away to get out of this mess. Because the way things sounded they were in the middle of a heavy storm, they wouldn’t be able to depend on help from their friends.

“It feels like nylon rope. I have enough space between my hands to use them to pick up things. It’s attached to a metal stake or something stretching me out. I only have enough slack to move my hands down to relieve myself. I can’t reach far enough to untie my feet and I have no slack from the rope tying my feet.”

Iwaizumi was appalled. How could someone be in that same position for days? He would have gone crazy! “Have you been like that the whole time?”

“Actually, I think whom ever did this has a little bit of conscious because he or she has changed my position every day. Plus, some food and water.”

“But, how could you not know who it is then? Or even what gender?”

“I believe he for a better word is drugging me. I’ll go to sleep fine and wake up in a different position and with a headache.”

“A headache?” He had one too. So that’s how he was drugged while in the baths? Yes, he remembers the bath.

“I have a fuzzy memory being in the bath’s and then waking up here. What about Yachi? Has she said anything?”

“I haven’t spoken with her. When I woke up a little bit ago. I was surprised to hear someone crying. I could figure out it was female and whoever it was, was out of it because when I made overtures I didn’t get a response. So, when you said Yachi I just assumed it was her. Why do you assume it is her?”

Damn this was frustrating. “Yesterday or today I don’t which it is. I was out running in the morning when she barreled into me. She had been out for a walk and discovered your jacket. We looked around the area she found it but, couldn’t find anything. We went back to the camp and told your Takeda sensei and then went back to area with him and the detectives searching for you.”

“We can assume that you and Yachi either got to close to me or the person whom we crossed just did not like the idea that you two found my jacket?” Ennoshita was starting to perk up at the stimulation of having another person to talk to.

“I guess. At first the detectives assumed you might have ran off and then I think they were leaning towards an accidental drowning or suicide. They really haven’t been looking in the heavily forested area surrounding the beach. That’s where she found your jacket.”

“Can you remember anything from the night you disappeared. By the way it’s been at least four days since you have been missing.”

“Well the thing is I had…. some feelings of unrest because I am in love with a person whom will not or cannot love me back so I wanted to take a walk and get some fresh air. But, I saw… well let’s just say I saw a couple going at it which caused me to take a bit of a detour as not to disturb them. I went through the forest instead of going to the beach. I thought I was going more North when I heard a group or at least two people talking. Again, I tried to avoid them but, I guess I wasn’t very quiet because I am assuming the bump on my head is from being hit with something.”

“Holy shit, you could have a concussion or a fractured skull.”

“I don’t think so. I’ve only had a headache that first day I guess and then a slight one when I wake up sometimes with fresh food. I must confess I have been sleeping a lot. There it’s much to do in here by myself anyway.” It was an attempt at being funny as well as to alleviate some of the stress from the conversation.

Iwaizumi laughed weakly at the joke. “I hate to make so many assumptions about our situation but, I am betting that all three of our disappearances were spur of the moment and this person isn’t likely prepared. That tells me he either knew about this building or stumbled upon it. I am leaning more towards he knew about it and is using what was already available to restrain you and then us.”

He took a few minutes to gather his thoughts he really didn’t like the direction they were taking. “I hate to say this but, with three… er…. abductions it won’t be long before he takes more decisive action against us.”

“You don’t mean-” Ennoshita did not want to utter the words.

“Yes. That’s what I would do. I am hoping that Yachi isn’t as secure as we are will be able to maneuver closer to one of us.”

“I hate to wake her. She has a very active imagination. I can only imagine that she will be terrified when she wakes up.”

Iwaizumi felt the same. He had been taught to protect the weak and girls were usually weaker than him. Yachi was most defiantly weaker than him. He also, was feeling a bit mad at her for getting him into this situation. Intellectually he knew it wasn’t her fault. She could never had guessed where their actions would lead. If he played the ‘what if game’ and had never ran that morning or if he chose a different time or path he would never had run into her. But, then she would be alone in this situation with an already fragile Ennoshita.

He was not the type of guy who made wishes or regretted his decisions. He had made the right choice helping Yachi that morning. His life, all their lives are forever changed. Trying to predict the future was an impossibility he most likely will not be entirely happy with the outcome but, he would do it again if only to say he was not coward. “We don’t have any other choice. She needs to be awake.”

“But, why? I didn’t see or hear anything.” Ennoshita couldn’t hold it in anymore. His fear, anger, stress, and more came spewing out in a tirade of unintelligible words that Iwaizumi couldn’t hope to translate.

“Ennoshita! Ennoshita! Listen to me. Come on man now isn’t the time.” Iwaizumi was straining to sit up, to reach the boy who was very much in need of human contact.

The blubbering slowed down to a series of hiccups and then some quiet sniveling. “Sorry.” It came out watery but, understandable.

“S’kay man.” Iwaizumi had almost started crying, too. “Back to my question. Our abductor does not know that you didn’t see or hear anything. Again, it was most likely a sudden decision based off a fear reflex. You said a group of people?”

“Well it was more than two voices I heard. They sounded male. Do you think Yakuza?”

“Probably not. More than likely someone in the camp has some type of illegal business going on.”

“Why do you say that?” Ennoshita was amazed at how smart Iwaizumi was. He was no slouch in the intellect department either. However, he was sluggish and couldn’t focus on a lot. He was most likely slightly malnourished and dehydrated.

“To take such extremes that’s what I would do if I am protecting myself and my dirty little secret.”

“What kind of business do you think it is?”

“If I had to guess I would say steroids and with how we were drugged date rape or even different types of illegal substances.”

“We can speculate all we want and we can find out if just stay put but, I am thinking our life is not worth finding out the secret.” Ennoshita did not want to die today.

Iwaizumi had successfully pulled himself into a mermaid sitting position. “We need to wake Yachi-”

“No need I heard some of what you were talking about.” Yachi’s eyes were swollen, her lips chapped from breathing through her mouth. Thirsty and hungry, she wanted to be home and she did not want to die. She would do whatever was needed to get out of this hell.


	7. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find that the threesome in the hospital recovering from their ordeal. Iwaizumi has a lot of feelings and worries. So does Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! It's not very long but I hope you like it.

“Do you have anything to add?” The stone-faced cop asked Iwaizumi. Not for a moment did he hesitant when he answered no.  The three of them agreed—as they walked off the rain and mud slicked mountain—to never tell a soul what really happened on the mountain, not even their teams.

Iwaizumi was currently being treated for dehydration, various cuts and bruises as well as a mild hypothermia—he was taken practically naked after all.

The missing persons detective finished writing in his notebook. “I’ll be in touch in the next few days after we find and process the location you were kept.”

Iwaizumi figured the man was not at all happy with the lack of information but, the officer would have to be satisfied with what Iwaizumi could give. After all he had been drugged and couldn’t identify his kidnapper.

His companions were in separate treatment rooms, being treated for various wounds as well as being interrogated by the detective, Iwaizumi assumed. Chika would most likely be in the hospital for several days, as he had been in captivity longer, which no doubt caused severe mental as well as physical trauma.

Just remembering the harrowing trek down the mountain with all three of them severely exhausted but determined to survive involuntarily brought goose bumps to his whole body. Then coming upon a group of their team members…..he wasn’t ready to face them. The shock, fear and the questions they had in their eyes hadn’t been hard to miss.

>>> Flash Back

Iwaizumi could feel the mud, rocks, and plants slush between his toes as the three of them stumbled around in a direction they thought would take them away from their nightmares. He and Yachi were on either side of Ennoshita. Supporting him with what little strength they possessed themselves.

When Yachi stumbled and fell on her butt.

Ennoshita started to tumble with her. Iwaizumi dug deep for his reserves. Nope, not going to happen. They fell like dominos.

Chikira couldn’t help but laugh however weakly it came out. “Yachi, you look like one of those Aborigines from Australia. Your covered in mud, and leaves.”

“At least it better than looking like I had just won a wet t-shirt contest.” Yachi murmured as she looked down at herself.

Iwaizumi did not know how to take the statement. Was she being facetious? Or serious? He couldn’t tell. It was all he could do to not acknowledge his own discomforts. His aching feet, the burns around his wrists and the cold rain hitting his naked flesh.   

“It will eventually wash off.” Chikira replied.

“Ennoshita, can you get up?” Iwaizumi asked as Yachi picked herself up.

The gaunt, tired looking Chikara looked up, and smiled. “Call me Chikara or Chika, Iwaizumi-san”

“Oh, are you sure? If so you can call me Hajime.” Iwaizumi leaned over to help the boy he now knew as Chika up.

They just needed to go another 3 kilometers to where he thought the beach might be. Not knowing where they were the all agreed the beach would likely tell them were to go, even though it could be risky as they were in the middle of a typhoon.

“Come on. We need to go a little further.” Iwaizumi watched the other two gather their strength.

Both Yachi and Iwaizumi shouldered Chika and made their wat steadily down through the dark forest towards a light they hoped would bring them warmth and safety.

It wasn’t more than another twenty or thirty minutes when the threesome ran into their friends.

Luckily the blood had been washed off by then.  

 

>>>>>Back in the hospital.

 

He really couldn’t handle Oikawa at this time it was a good thing his parents were on their way to pick him up. So, he closed his eyes, hoping for some rest.

It might have been a few minutes, or it could have been a few hours that he was out. He woke with an instinct born over the last 24 hours. It took him a few seconds to recognize the lightness that was the tiny but mighty girl he had spent the last 24 hours with.

“Are you sleeping?” She whispered near his ear.  “I don’t want to be alone right now is it okay if I stay with you?” The voice was slightly hoarse from screaming.

He moved over and lifted the sheet up. “Are you sure? What about Ennoshita?” Iwaizumi scooted over as the fragile body of one Yachi Hitoka made its way onto his hospital bed.

“The nurses check on him too frequently and shooed me out. Is this not okay?” She sounded exhausted.

“No, no it’s okay.” Iwaizumi had always been a boy of few words and what words he uttered usually were not meant for delicate female ears. He really didn’t know how to handle Yachi but, he was somewhat thankful he was not alone.

 

*****

Oikawa was extremely agitated to Daichi’s eyes. The Great King paced in circles muttering and throwing concerned looks towards the hospital rooms. The members of Aoba Josei and Karasuno had been forbidden to enter into their teammates emergency rooms. They were periodically given updates but, it seemed like it wasn’t enough for Oikawa, Daichi was afraid he would do something rash especially as the one that usually kept him in check was the one admitted to the hospital.

All though Daichi could understand the concern when they had come across the threesome coming down through the forest it had looked like they had been in a war. Ennoshita looked like he lost ten pounds and smelled strongly of body odor and other things. Iwaizumi had the bare essentials on---underwear and shoes that looked too big, and Yachi was covered in mud, leaves, and what looked like traces of blood. Well, all three were soaked. But, they all had dirt and cuts on their hands.

Their hands worried Daichi. When someone in the group asked about the kidnapper all three replied that they didn’t know who it was. They never saw the persons face or hear their voice. The three of them reacted as if they were one body.

He knew they told the truth about their kidnapper but, they were leaving a whole bunch out. While some of the boys asked what happened the threesome again worked as one unit that easily deflected the questions directed to them.

When Oikawa had started to get pushy with a slight hysterical bent when he questioned Iwaizumi, Daichi,  and to firmly remind the guy that they were exhausted, near if not already in the early stages of hypothermia ‘they need to have some type of transportation quickly to the hospital’ had spurred Oikawa to get their bus and manager through the late stages of the typhoon and the group to the hospital in less than an hour.

Here they were. No answers had been given because the threesome had fallen asleep together covered in the blankets the group had brought with them in case. It was a good thing to. Chikara had eaten and drank a little to help replenish his strength. It wasn’t enough.

Daichi was mad, concerned, and so much more. Why? What did Ennoshita do? Or see? Or hear? Was Ennoshita safe even now? In this hospital. Daichi became frustrated with the lack of answers and direction. He needed to do something! Anything!

“I can’t stand this anymore, I need to make sure Iwaizumi is okay.” Oikawa muttered to the group of boys and took off….. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had been a fan of the Ukai and Sensei ship. But, I saw a wonderful piece on Pixiv with Ukai/Shimizu and felt it was perfect. Sorry Takeda Sensei!


End file.
